If It Means A Lot From You
by Ame Ryuokami
Summary: Lightning is an aspiring musician despite her scars from the past. Unable to erase all the trauma and yet still longing to be freed, she finds comfort in her new roommate who despite having a carefree attitude at almost everything has scars of her own. On HIATUS till october. :3
1. Chapter 1: The Pub

Chapter 1: If It Means A Lot From You

The stench of alcohol and smoke overpowers her sense of smell as she steadied her guitar in front of her and adjusted the microphone to the right height. She can feel the stares of the patrons, waiting for her, breaking her.

Her cerulean eyes shifted towards the bartender who only nods for her to go on before closing them momentarily, blocking everything from her vision. She releases a shaky sigh and took hold of the microphone in front of her.

Screw it. This wasn't the time to dwindle on stupid matters such as emotions. She has to be strong. She has to be immovable; even if this damnable song, which one of the audience members happens to have requested, breaks her.

_And hey darling  
I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

Images of glass thrown, shattering into pieces entered her vision and a slightly audible sting ran up her back.

_Yeah I want it but no I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

Next is a woman dragging a suitcase along towards a cab with a man shouting behind her. Before the woman can even get into the cab, the man suddenly smacks her in the face with an impact strong enough to knock the woman onto the pavement.

_La, la la la la la la_

'Til everyone is singing

Two girls with strawberry blonde hair, the same colour as the woman's, watch in horror. Unable to do anything but watch and hold each other as the woman drags herself up towards the backseat of the cab despite the constant kicking of the man.

_If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)_

Finally, the woman was able to climb fully into the cab and looked one last time at the two girls who were crying and somehow calling out for her to come back. The woman reached out to the two but was stopped abruptly by a door slamming in her face causing her to grow enraged.

_If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best_

One of the pink haired girls reached out and ran after the cab but was roughly stopped by the man. She reached out again towards the woman, her mother, looking at her with saddened, tear stained eyes as her mother pressed her left hand to the hind windshield. Open palm closed into a fist, _It's a promise_. The girl did what her mother did and nodded, _It's a promise._

_And hey sweetie  
Well I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't want to be leaving me_

A series of memories flashed over her. Cold winter nights spent embracing herself on the planked floor to keep herself warm with the smell of acrylic surrounding her senses. Multiple canvasses with images that to her were mere scribbles of longing for freedom and warmth, surrounding her, looming over her. A picture frame sat beside her. A picture of two pink haired girls being held by an older pink haired woman, a blonde haired man with cold azure eyes standing behind them.

_Yeah you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing_

A series of blinding flashes and buzzes comes to her senses, but she was too numb to react to it. The smell of acrylic hanging around her painfully encases her. She raised her right arm as if reaching out and closed it into a fist. As if in a daze, she muttered her heart's longing, _Mom!_ Not realizing the room's stillness, she was roughly dragged out from the room full of paintings of longing.

_La, la la la la la la_

'Til everyone is singing

La, la la la la la la

Painful memory after painful memory. She held it all in, because it was a promise. A promise she dared not break even if it meant the one breaking was her.

__Lightning was snapped out of her reverie by the audience's applause. It was a typical Saturday night in the café and bar, NORA, located in Bodhum, a small city which houses some of the mid and lower classed citizens of the developing country Cocoon. The establishment served as a small café from morning until mid-afternoon and a pub after that until early morning.

Lightning was grateful that the manager, a bulky man named Amodar, allowed her to work there part time since she was still finishing her college studies and needed the extra income to pay her tuition fees soon. Well, it was all thanks to the bartender, who she also considers a friend, a woman named Lebreau. Lebreau was a year younger than Lightning herself, but she had decided to forgo college in favour of working with her siblings.

"That's all for tonight, a very happy birthday for the birthday celebrant." Lightning said briskly as she stood up from the stool she was seated on and took her guitar strap off her shoulders and walked down from the small stage, ignoring some of the audiences ' hollers as she passes by them.

"Welcome back, sorry you had to replace tonight's singer" Lebreau said as she brought down a bottle of beer in front of me when I reached her on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, it's okay."The pinkette said gratefully taking the beer and finishing it in a few gulps.

"But I have to say, you never cease to amaze me, especially that voice of yours." Lebreau said to the singer with a smile on her face. Said singer rolled her eyes and started to put her guitar in its casing.

"Everyone can sing, it's not that hard." She said with a monotonous voice.

"Not everyone can sing like you though." Lebreau said, causing Lightning to tense suddenly, and glare at her.

"Trust me, Lebreau. Everyone can sing. I'm no one special." Lebreau shivered at the intensity of Lightning's stare and knew from experience to just drop the subject, lest any injuries befall her just like the other guys, who were instantaneously sent to the hospital after pissing off Lightning.

"A-anyways, any luck on finding a roommate?" Lebreau said, attempting a subject change.

Lightning only shook her head. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure if having a roommate would benefit her at all. She imagines all the scenarios of having an annoying roommate who would leave things scattered and cringes at the idea of someone invading her personal space.

But the problem was the lack of funds to pay for the monthly rent of the apartment that Serah, Lightning's sister, chose. Saying something about how she should be living in a decent enough apartment building and not the old rickety one-room living area like the one Lightning had lived in. That caused both sisters to argue for days, but all in all Lightning had decided to give in and moved out of her old living quarters and moved into a ridiculously big and expensive apartment complex. Well, to Lightning it was.

"No, I've put up posters about it but no luck and the first payment is due next week." Lightning sighed and rested her head on her arms which were on top of the counter. Her chicken feed salary wasn't going to cut it, not with her college exams coming up and the tuition fees which were a hell of a lot to pay.

"Uhmm" a high pitched voice from beside her interrupted her musings. A red headed girl with pigtails on the side was standing awkwardly. Lightning assumed that she was more or less the same age as Lebreau due to the school uniform she was currently wearing. She was wearing a red checked skirt which was modified to make it shorter than usual and a short sleeved white blouse that was knotted at the bottom, showing off her belly button. A brown hoody was tied around her waist. Lightning assumed she had tied it there due to the humidity of the pubs' interior. She was also wearing a lot of trinkets on both of her arms and three different beaded necklaces around her neck.

Then something clicked in Lightning, "Are you from Eden's University?"

The girl's eyes suddenly widened and she stepped in towards Lightning, only to be given an icy glare that made her back away instantaneously. Lebreau, on the other hand, started wiping a beer glass clean after she motioned the girl to sit by them.

"So who are you and what brought you to the dirty side of the country? It's not every day that a rich kid like you visits these parts." Lebreau said, still cleaning the mug.

"My name is Oerba Dia Vanille, but you can call me Vanille, and my boyfriend happens to be the birthday celebrant today. Oh, but don't get the wrong idea. I'm not rich or anything, just an international exchange student is all." She said as she looks from Lebreau to Lightning, making Lebreau smile a bit.

"Oh, don't worry about miss grumpy over here, she won't bite…much." Lebreau said flinging an arm around Lightning's neck earning her a glare which she pointedly ignores as she continues to look at Vanille. Seeing that Lebreau won't let up, Lightning directed her steely gaze towards the redhead and motioned for her to continue, "And?"

"Uhm, I was wondering you still wanted to have that new roommate." Vanille said giving her best puppy eyes towards the two women for added effect. Lightning sighed, setting her forehead on her palm while deep in thought. The idea of an annoying roommate was still bugging her, but she would be in big trouble if she didn't pay up for the monthly rent, not to mention her tuition fees. She didn't have the energy to have another argument with her sister and cause an even bigger rift between them.

"Is the person a woman?"

"Yep, but she's a bit of a tomboy."

Lightning only nods at that. She too was a bit tomboyish and had no qualms about that.

"Does she have any annoying mannerisms of any sort?"

"Well, her snoring is a bit loud but other than that, nadda." Vanille said with a smile.

"When will she be moving in?"

"She'd be moving in tomorrow, if it's at all possible."

"That's fine. But she has to pay half of the rent within this week. Sorry, that has been the problem from the beginning to be honest and she has to provide her own utilities."

"Oh that's alright. So is that a deal then?" Vanille said as she put her hand forward for a handshake, which Lebreau was the one to take since Lightning was ignoring the proffered hand, instead just nodding in affirmation.

"It's a done deal. You have no idea how grateful this old grouch feels. Right, Lightning?" Lebreau said before looking at her friend who had stood up and was about leave. But before leaving she left a piece of paper on the counter which had the directions to her apartment printed on it.

"Whatever, this is the way to the apartment. So you don't end up getting lost or something" she said to Vanille, who only nodded enthusiastically at her. Switching her gaze to Lebreau, she said "Oh, and tell Amodar that he owes me big time and I expect to be fully paid in check tomorrow night. And tell him I'm not this stupid pub's mascot of a singer, geez."

After that, Lightning carried her guitar, which was in its leather guitar case over her back, fixed her red scarf around her neck and walked out of the pub.

The statement only caused Lebreau to laugh out loud, causing some of the nearby costumers to look at her curiously. That included Vanille, "Uhmm, what does she mean by that?"

"Oh that? Believe it or not, the supposed entertainer for today bailed on you guys and our manager, in Lightning's words, just happens to be a sadist and he made her substitute for the bastard." Lebreau explained.

"Then, if she isn't the singer, what exactly is her job?" Vanille said as her curiosity grew by the minute.

Instead of answering the redhead, the bartender took out a small plate and a fork from a nearby cabinet and walked towards the café section, gesturing for Vanille to wait for her for a second. When she returned, she placed an intricately designed small cake covered with chocolate flowers onto the plate. It seemed that the chocolate flowers themselves were growing out of the cake. Beautifully moulded leaves made of black chocolate of every shape and size was placed on top of the cylindrical fluffy substance, made more beautiful by splashes of white chocolate to add more detail. On the centre of the piece a gem like rose was placed. It was almost gleaming in the dim lights overhead.

"I don't know which is better when it comes to taste between Eden and here, but when she puts her mind to it it's like everything she touches becomes more beautiful and you don't even care about the taste anymore." Lebreau said with a smile, going back to cleaning the mug. Vanille hesitated, not daring to even touch the delicate master piece.

"Oh and it's on the house, by the way. Think of it as thanks for helping her out." Lebreau said seeing the reaction of the redhead concerning the sweet treat.

Vanille only nodded in reply and delicately pierced one side of the cake and took a piece to eat. True enough the taste wasn't that great, since she deduced that the chocolates used were brought from cheap stores nearby, but the texture was exquisite. The chocolate from the dough wasn't really to die for but the chocolate covering the treat melted instantaneously inside her mouth, giving a bittersweet, delicate feeling to it. She tried to eat the chocolate leaves and was pleasantly surprised to find that it had the same bittersweet feel, making her squirm in delight. She ate all of the chocolaty goodness first before turning to the gem like rose, which was actually a candy on a stick, sort of a lollipop and was disappointed that it too was just like any other cheap, store brought candy but was happy nonetheless.

"Did she make this?" Vanille asked Lebreau, who had been polishing the same spot for the duration of the meal with a smile on her face. Lebreau's smile broadened into a grin and she answered, "Yes and No."

"What?" Vanille furrowed her brows at the bartender's answer and demanded a clearer answer.

"Well, I made the cake myself, since the last time Light made one she totally destroyed the kitchen and almost gave our manager a heart attack. We really only have her do the dishes, or man the counter." Lebreau said, finally setting the over polished mug inside one of the many closets behind her. And with her back facing towards Vanille she said, "But she did make it beautiful, all flowery and stuff."

That only surprised Vanille more.

Lightning slowly trudges up the stairs towards her apartment located on the second floor of the condominium. It was the door at very end of the corridor out of five. Two of the apartments were empty.

She didn't interact much with her neighbours, but the elderly couple living in the middle apartment was kind enough to greet her every time they saw her. Their stubby cat, however, was always a nuisance, since it had a habit of climbing in her window and climbing into her bed to sleep in whenever she forgot to close the damnable windows.

The lady right beside Light's never goes out and if she did, she wore sunglasses even if it was night and a thick hoody. The good thing was she kept to herself and Lightning wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm home. " Lightning said as she opens her apartment door and was greeted only by the dark silence of the apartment just like every other time. She took off her boots and neatly set them aside before going into the kitchen, passing the white walled living room where a single dirty, white couch with burgundy cushions was placed in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it. The kitchen was on the left side of the living room whilst the bathroom was on the right. The two other doors passed the living room were the bedrooms, one was occupied by Lightning's few personal belongings and the other bare, with only a bed, desk and a closet, was going to be the one occupied by her new roommate.

She opens the refrigerator that has a few eggs, a box of expired milk and a few bottles of water in it. She took one bottle of water and drank the contents from it before going inside her room, sitting her guitar in the corner, before changing into her sleep wear: a white tank top and red boy's shorts. She went inside the bathroom and brushed her teeth before going back into her room and laying down on her bed for some much needed sleep. She was silently praying that the smell of acrylic wouldn't haunt her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2:Over my Head

Chapter 2: Over my Head

Lightning woke up the instant light hit her eyes. She tried to go back to sleep and covered her eyes from the glare of the sun but an annoying ringtone '_Vanilla Twilight' by _The Owl City started blaring from her cell. Apparently it reminded Serah of her first date with her boyfriend and she had threatened Lightning into not changing it. '_Or else what_?' Lightning thought but kept it to herself since at that time she was too tired to even argue with her.

Lightning sighed and reached for her cell phone kept under her pillow and answered groggily, "What?"

"Morning to you too, Light. I heard you got a new roommate coming in." a sweet, angelic voice said from the receiver. Lightning slowly got up from her bed before stifling a yawn and proceeding to get a change of clothes which consisted of a black long sleeved halter neck, brown pants and underwear for her morning shower.

"How did you know about that?" She asked her sister while setting the change of clothes on the counter a few feet away from the shower so that it wouldn't get wet.

"Oh, I have my ways." Serah said cheekily earning a raised eyebrow from Lightning even though she couldn't see it.

"Oh? And do those ways of yours happen to include leading an Eden University student all the way to Bodhum? You do know why I transferred here right?" Lightning said, reprimanding her sister who was in fact one of the students from Eden High School. She heard a sigh from her sister.

"No Claire, I do not know why you transferred so suddenly and all the way to Bodhum at that. Damn it, I don't even know what possessed you to get pierced and tattooed! Can't the past stay in the past and can't we just live in the present?" Serah said. Lightning closed her eyes, feeling a slight stinging sensation on her back. How the hell can she forget when little reminders like this still haunted her?

"No and don't you dare call me that. I forbade you to call me that. I am no longer that person and you, of all people, should know that. Goodbye." Lightning said as she brought her phone down from her ear, not hearing Sarah's last words to her, and disconnected the call. Not wanting to be interrupted during her morning shower, she turned her phone off and threw it towards the couch outside before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Lightning pulled off the tank top she was wearing and inspected her back in the mirror. True enough, two black wings adorned her back but she didn't get it to show off. It was all to hide the seven scars embedded haphazardly on her back given to her by that man at the age of seven. She got it when said man got arrested for, according to the lawyers, forced child labour and abuse. She didn't understand much at a very young age but one thing that was for certain was that the pain was gone. Serah at that time, didn't know of the things the man, their supposed father, did to Lightning and using that advantage Lightning asked their lawyer and even Mr. and Mrs. Villiers, Snow's parent's and their neighbours at that time who took them in to keep the scars a secret and to find her a way to cover it up somehow. Both adults agreed reluctantly and even introduced Lightning to a friend of theirs who was skilled in making tattoos. The design was abstract enough to hide all the scars if seen from afar, but if someone ever touches her skin there, they could tell the roughness of the tissue from the wounds on her skin.

Turning around, the next thing she inspected was the piercing; a ruby gem was shaped into a rose placed on her navel. She got this when she had turned eighteen and was accepted into Bodhum University of Arts and Music for college.

In a way, both symbolised freedom; one from an abusive father, the other from her sister's constant prying questions of what really happened between the elder pinkette and their father. In the end, she knew she was running away somehow but if it kept protecting her little sister from the hatred she can't erase from all of those years then so be it.

Lightning sighed before removing the rest of her garments and going into the glass shower room to have a quick shower. Eden was a part of the country where only the rich and noble lived. Lightning knew this, since she once lived there for five painful years. Being sick of living in front of people who backstabbed and taught their children to use others for their own benefit, Lightning immediately took an entrance exam to Bodhum University even though the travel time from Eden to Bodhum was at least six hours.

That reminded her, the girl from yesterday, Vanille, was from Eden University. Did this mean her supposed roommate was from Eden too? Well that's just messed up. Lightning suddenly realized this and abruptly banged her head on the tiled wall in front of her making her feel dizzy. Well, judging from the girls' reaction yesterday, she didn't seem to recognize her but who's to say her supposed roommate wouldn't? She banged her again. Stupid move. Her head felt even worse now than it did a second ago. She couldn't afford to be identified, lest all of the painful memories come back to her again, every single one.

Not daring to bang her head again she quickly finished her shower and put on the clothes she had picked out earlier with a towel still wrapped around her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom and finally turned on her cell phone which had exactly fifty-six messages and ten missed calls. All ten missed calls and fifty-five messages were from Serah, demanding she pick up.

Lightning ignored these and proceeded to check the last message which was from Lebreau, which read:

_Yo sleepy head!_

_Wake up already, don't 4get u have a recital today the park. I'll be watching! XD _

_Honestly what's with the way she writes_? Lightning thought. She already knew about the practical exam being held at Bodhum central park, usually just called _The Park_ by the locals. It was just a park situated between Bodhums Train station and the seashore where there was always an amazing sunset come evening. But being excited for a practical exam turned into a recital isn't really something to look forward to, in Lightning's opinion. It just said they were free entertainment for the day. That was all.

Lightning was contemplating not going when her doorbell rang continuously and sighed. Only one person would ever do such a thing and she doubted that her new roommate would do something childish like this. Very slowly, she went towards the door and opened it only to back away again as Lebreau barged in.

"What do you think you're doing? Where's your guitar?" Lebreau said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Do I really have to participate? It never said it was mandatory to partake in the event anyway." Lightning said as she took off the wet towel that was on her shoulders. Lebreau only shook her head before pointing a finger at her, "You were doing the day shift jobs too right?"

"Yeah, what's that suppose to—" Lightning started but Lebreau interrupted her before she could finish.

"That means that you've been skipping classes again and I know you need the extra credits for this." Lebreau said looking at Lightning straight in the face who she noted that her eyes slightly widened from the accusation.

"How did you—?"

"Your Instructor, Sazh Katzroy, was it? called me yesterday about it. He told me to drag your ass there or else be expecting a dropped class card tomorrow." Lebreau said smugly. Dropped card? Lightning couldn't afford to fail any of her subjects. True enough she skipped a lot of her classes but that's just so she could have an extra work shift to earn a little extra cash for said subjects.

Lightning dropped her shoulders in defeat, "Fine, tell him that I'll be there. I'll just ready my stuff since I know the boys will be playing rock again."

"Wait, I don't know his number." Lebreau said in confusion earning her a raised eyebrow from Lightning, "Then go look for him in The Park. It's not my fault that he's mistaken _you_ for my mother."

Lebreau gawked at Lightning who was grinning at her before putting down her hands from her hips, "Pshhh, you owe me ice cream for this, Farron."

Lightning only nodded letting Lebreau go out of her apartment, "Yes, yes. It's the green one that tastes oddly like chocolate with nuts in it right?"

Not waiting for an answer, Lightning once again closed her apartment door before going to her room, where her guitar was placed in the corner. She liked her guitar; it was the very first thing she had bought with her own money after she had bought her last apartment. It was a second-hand Squire Vintage Modified Jaguar. Its' body colour was white with a somewhat maroon coloured pick guard and its' fretboard was made out of maple wood. It was one of the few models of guitar that could practically do any gender of song and that included acoustic and indie rock, even without the help of a distortion pedal, which Lightning often sang. Lightning slung her guitar onto her back after checking the wires connecting the guitar to the amplifiers were inside the case and putting on her white trench coat. She didn't need to bring her portable amplifier since she knew that they would be providing bigger ones in the park. After checking all that, Lightning once again headed towards the front of her apartment and went out herself. She locked the door and started walking towards the park once she had put her earphones in and switched on her iPod with the songs on shuffle mode. And just her luck, _that _song was the first to play. -Lol- Fang was lost, yet again, with three duffel bags that she was holding on her left arm and an electric guitar on her back, with another large bag and a medium sized amplifier on her right arm. First, from that city called Eden where almost all of the people had pissed her off. Is asking directions really such a big deal? It's just a minute of their time, really, to just point to a certain direction and presto, good ol' Fang would've been on her merry way. Sheesh, if all the places in Cocoon were like that, she didn't know why Vanille liked it, so much so that she had even enlisted as an international exchange student. Sure, Gran Pulse may be a third world country but at least its' vast lands and rich natural culture is still preserved, unlike in Cocoon. Fang sighed, complaining certainly wouldn't help. Vanille had said that not all people in Cocoon were stuck up, and she had even said that Fang was luckier to be studying in Bodhum since one of her internet buddies also seemed to be studying in Bodhum University. Speaking of Bodhum University, she was supposed to have her entrance exam today in a place called Bodhum Central Park at ten o'clock sharp. She looked at her wristwatch and was shocked that she only had about thirty minutes to get there, or else get deported back to her country. Heaving a sigh, Fang studied her standard Gibson SG, a gift from the matron of the orphanage Vanille and herself had grown up in back in Oerba. Its body was pure black in colour and even its pick guard was a shiny black colour. Fang often listened to all sorts of rock music and was delighted that she could play almost all of them on her guitar, which she had named Bahamut, believing that giving it a strong name would make it even cooler. Well, so Vanille said. She also had a distorter pedal, which she bought with her own money after working part time during her high school years for more effect whenever she played. Back to the situation, Fang was lost. She was in some kind of neighbourhood with all these condos situated near each other making the road, in Fang's opinion, like a maze which always led her back to where she began. And to prove her point, she found the mark she had placed on the wall of one of the buildings that she had already passed once. Crouching in front of her doodle, she began to wonder if she could even keep the promise she had made to her redheaded best friend. She'd get an earful if she ever broke that promise. Fang was about to sigh again when a voice from her right side miraculously stopped all of her musings. _And hey darling  
I hope you're good tonight_ '_Wow, what a pretty voice.' _Fang thought before grinning to herself, noticing the voice was getting nearer to her. _And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah I want it but no I don't need it_ _Tell me something sweet to get me by_ '_Wait a minute, I know this song!' _Fangs' grin broadened into an excited smile. She looked towards the direction of the voice and noted it was from inside the condominium that she had drawn on. To Fang's astonishment, the voice belonged to a beautiful strawberry blonde wearing a white trench coat carrying a guitar on her back. Apparently the blonde didn't notice Fang crouched over the side of the building. _'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing  
La la la la la_ Before the pinkette could even sing the next sentence, Fang chose that time to make her presence known to her. "Til' everyone is singing!" Fang sang as she stepped beside the mysterious pinkette. To her disappointment, the pinkette just glanced at her for a second and continued on walking even faster without even continuing the next phrase of the song. That, of course, pissed Fang off as she remembered her experience in asking for directions in Eden. "Hey, Hey, Yer not gonna ignore me jus' like tha', right?" Fang asked now slightly jogging beside the pinkette. Assuming that her companion was just shy, Fang smirked at her before saying, "Are ya shy or something? Yer voice ain' tha' bad, though it sounded kinda lonely, but great nonetheless!" "Stop following me." Lightning said while staring straight ahead, trying desperately to ignore the tanned woman with untamed hair beside her. "Now aren' ya just a ray of sunshine? I was just' complimenting ya, if ya didn' notice" Fang, who was still beside the pinkette, stated with a raised eyebrow. "I don't need compliments from a stranger. Now stop following me." Lightning said as she started to really jog, slightly leaving behind Fang, who was carrying a lot of luggage. "Oi, will ya slow down? I still need ta ask ya somethin'." Fang said, panting slightly from the exertion. Lightning only ignored her and quickened her pace even more, annoying Fang a bit. "I told ya to wait up! Can't ya …even understand…proper English!" Fang said, panting every now and then. Getting irritated by the strange woman running after her, Lightning looked back slightly to glare at the woman before rebuking, "And can't you even understand proper mannerisms? Geez, would you stop following me already?!" "Proper what? Now I'll have ya know tha' I know my proper manners…I just' wanna know—oh wait, never mind." Fang said while stopping abruptly, looking at the entrance of Bodhums' Central Park. Lightning stopped and look behind her when Fang uttered those last words. "What?" Lightning asked, brows creased in confusion at the stranger who had followed her. Fang smiled in amusement at the pinkette, "I never knew Bodhum girls were mind readers, thanks Sunshine! Now I can keep my promise to my friend." "I'll kill you." Lightning said as she watched Fang, who only gave a lazy wave as a response to the glare the pinkette gave her when she walked passed said pinkette and into the park. Fang smiled despite the accusation and the glare she was receiving from the pinkette. The girl sure was interesting. Fang wondered if the pinkette would participate in the recitals. Sure, she was carrying a guitar on her back but she doubted that the girl was actually failing a subject with that quality of voice, since she had heard that the recitals for today were solely for students of Bodhum University who were either failing a subject or, like her, were here for an entrance examination. "Fang!" a somewhat high pitched voice called to her, disrupting her thoughts of the pinkette. She looked for the source of the voice and smiled at her best friend/almost sister, Vanille, who was with a white haired short boy who was wearing a black shirt over a yellow polo and green ¾ pants. "Yo, Vanille, I swear yer instructions are crappy as hell." Fang said "Great to see you too, Fang. Anyways, I want you to meet Hope Estheim, he's gonna be the accompanying keyboardist for this event, and he's my internet buddy." Vanille said joyously as Fang just rolled her eyes at her friend and looked at the boy who was smiling shyly at her. "My name's Oerba Yun Fang. So, where do I gonna sign my name up for this event?" Fang asked the boy after shaking his hand since she knew that the keyboardist probably knew more about this than her friend does. "Oh, you should go backstage and find instructor Sazh Katzroy. He's the coordinator of this event." The boy said with a shy smile. Fang smirked before putting all of her luggage on the ground, save for her guitar and a bag that consisted of her distorter pedal and all the wires she needed to connect her guitar to an amplifier. "Thanks, watch my things will ya, Van?" She said before running towards the backstage area, hearing her redheaded friend shout something about chaining her down in one place. _lol_

Lightning walked inside one of the tents stationed at the backstage area and found a few of her schoolmates waiting for the recital to officially start. The recital, hosted by her instructor, Sazh, was always done in pairs, something about deepening some kind of bonds that Lightning couldn't comprehend due to the way the tutor talks. All hip and modern, so he says. Fortunately for Lightning, she was always left alone due to the fact that she purposely scared them into leaving her alone. True, Sazh was always lecturing her to be nicer to her classmates and just enjoy herself, but whenever Lightning tried to _be_ nice: showing off her skills and stuff so the other party can at least know her a bit, they turn and leave her, saying she's some kind of show off. '_If showing what you know is showing off, then damn having a partner who has the mentality of a jealous child_' Lightning thought, it's not her fault that she put in a bit more effort to learn harder techniques. "Sup, sis!" a gruff voice behind Lightning said. Lightning, who had expected the owner of the voice to be here, suddenly turned around and punched the person right in the gut, making the person crouch in pain and fall to the ground. "That's for bailing out yesterday. Where the hell have you been Snow?" Lightning said as she picked up the big guy by the collar of his white trench coat, glaring straight into his blue eyes, demanding an answer. The black bandana that covered his blonde hair lay on the dirt. Despite the height difference, Lightning was easily able to shake Snow. "Answer me Snow." "With Serah. It was our five month anniversary." Snow said shakily, angering Lightning even more. With speed to rival her name, Lightning punched Snow in the cheek this time before anyone could even say or do anything. '_This was Serahs' boyfriend? Pathetic_.' Lightning thought, as she stormed off outside the tent, wanting to at least calm her nerves down before the performance lest she beat the crap out of the guy right there on stage. "Now that's what I call hard interrogation, Sunshine." A familiar melodic voice suddenly spoke up from beside her, surprising her to the point where she jumped back away from the source of the voice. "What the hell? You again?!" Lightning asked harshly which was only answered by a flirtatious smile from the unruly haired woman, whom she noted was no longer carrying all of the bags she had earlier. "Yep! The name's Oerba Yun Fang, but ya can jus' call me Fang. I gotta say Sunshine, never thought I'd see ya again so soon." The woman named Fang said, still retaining the broad grin on her face which was irritating Lightning further. Lightning sighed, closing her eyes before looking back at Fang with indifferent eyes. "Don't call me that. I have a name you know." "Oh? Pretty lady has a name then? Whatever could that be?" Fang teased the pinkette. She imagined the pinkette having this imaginary nerve coming out around her head, which was pretty damn cute, in Fang's opinion. "What makes you, a stranger, think I'll give it to you willingly?" Lightning spat back, having had enough of the other's teasing. Then, to her utter horror, her instructor happened to be looking for her due to the ruckus she had just caused inside the tent. "Lightning Farron, why the hell does a young lady like you go about beating the crap out of the drummer?" Sazh shouted. At the mention of Lightning's name, Fang started to laugh at the situation before her whereas the pinkette smacked her face from embarrassment and annoyance. "I know you have your issues with Snow but will you please—oh hello. Who might you be?" Sazh said, finally noticing the non-national with them. "Oerba Yun Fang sir. I'm here for my entrance exam." Fang said with a bow to go with the greeting. Sazh eyes widened in surprise and he brought his right hand on his chin with his left supporting it, a thinking pose, while looking at Fang, "Now that you mention it, the principal did mention something about you. I see, I see. Well then, since you're getting along so well with Farron, from the looks of it, she'll be your partner for this recital." Sazh said nodding his head all the while. "What?! "Really?!" Both girls answered at once albeit a bit differently which causes Sazh to chuckle, "Your even perfectly in tune!" "No we're not!" "Yep we are!" After their reply, both of them glared at each other, but the difference in intensity from both girls made it more comical. Lightning was sporting her best icy glare, while the other was actually smirking towards the glare with a challenging look on her face. Sazh coughed to get both of their attention again, "Anyways, I expect you both to decide on the song you are going to sing then tell Hope your song. And remember Lightning, if you flunk out of this one, I'll automatically fail you." Lightning slumped her shoulder dejectedly and just nodded at her instructor, accepting the inevitable. Sazh nodded again before walking away, "I'll put you both at the last slot so you both can think of a funky song." Fang looked at Lightning questioningly, and voiced what was on her mind, "Funky?" Lightning only shook her head and sat on the ground after unslinging her guitar casing from her back, "You'll find out soon enough, if we ever pass that is…" -lol- Fang had not expected to see the pinkette so soon, nor did she expect that she would be performing with her, nor had she expect said pinkette to be failing with the sort of voice the new-comer heard this morning. But despite that, she was still kind of happy to see her again and to make matters better; she now knows her name instead of just that pinkette who sings really good. "So what're we gonna sing, Sunshine?" Fang, who was sitting on a tree trunk with her own guitar beside her, asked excitedly. Lightning just glared at the new-comer and sighed before replying, "I don't know I originally wanted to sing Over my Head by A Day to Remember and let Snow do the scream-o part. But seeing that I now have to sing a duet with a girl, it's a no go." "Then let's sing that then." Fang said excitedly. It was official, she now knew that the girl was a diehard fan of the A Day to Remember just like her. Not so many girls liked the band since most of their songs were pretty loud and well… indie rock. It's rare to meet a girl who likes bands like that, let alone a pretty one at that, noted Fang as she snuck a peek at her companion. "Didn't you hear me? That song can become a duet but I haven't heard of a girl doing the scream-o part." Lightning said while looking at the sky, unconsciously reaching towards it and closing her fist after she stretched her arm fully. Fang watched her curiously, but decided not to comment on her behaviour. "Don't worry, I got yer back." Lightning looked at Fang suddenly, only to find that Fang was smiling at her. After a few minutes of silence Lightning sighed again, "Who'll sing the scream-o part then? I can't sing like that." "I thought as much. Like I told ya, don' worry abou' it. I know the song by heart. I'm a diehard fan too, ya know!" Fang said while pointing her thumb to herself with that grin still plastered on her face. Lightning looked at Fang one last time before nodding her head, "Okay, I'll tell Hope to go on with the plan but let's sing the song with them as backup vocals just like in the original." Fang nodded at this in excitement before both of them stood up to find the boy and tell him of their plans. -lol- It was finally time, Lightning stood at the middle of the stage with Fang beside her, still with that silly grin on her face. For the first time, Lightning was nervous. This was her first performance with someone who wasn't a backup or an accompaniment to her, but rather, her equal. It was both exhilarating and at the same time nerve-wracking. She hadn't felt like this since the first time she performed in front of so many people and the funny thing was, she doubted seven spectators consisting of Lebreau, Sazh, Vanille, two old couples and two other children could be called an audience. Lightning sighed one last time before looking at Fang who was still grinning like an idiot and signalling to Snow to start. Snow started to drum the intro and after a few minutes she strummed her guitar in time with Hope's playful keyboarding.

_I never knew_ _I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be _

The instant the phrase _it's got to be_ left from Lightning's lips, Fang started playing her electric guitar before winking at Lightning annoying her all the more. Fang only grinned at Lightning's irritation and Lightning glared fully at her in response.

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

Not one to back out from a challenge, Lightning shifted her guitars' setting to a higher pitch and started to do the lead, surprising Fang but her grin remained.

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

After Lightning sang the last line, Fang suddenly went near the microphone and screamed a somewhat low scratchy sound that definitely shocked Lightning.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

Both sang the chorus with Lightning gesturing at Fang with her eyes, but to her chagrin Fang ignored it and just smirked at her, as usual. Sighing inaudibly, the pinkette finally accepted whatever the once-stranger had in store for her.

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

Lightning knew the next part was the part she couldn't do, but she kept playing nonetheless. And funnily enough, she almost dropped her guitar when Fang unexpectedly started screaming with low scratchy pitches, a scream-o.

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

Fang could tell that not only Lightning, but almost all of the ones watching them, with the exception of Vanille, was surprised at her sudden scream-o, but she too was surprised that Lightning had kept to the tempo, unlike Snow and Hope who had obviously made a mistake when she first started singing. She looked at Lightning who was looking at her, and mouthed the words '_Sunshine_' after the words cable car, which earned her a twitch from Lightning.

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

While Fang sang the words in her scream-o mode, Lightning backed her up with her own normal singing. Fang suddenly ran up to Lightning and bumped her with her back, earning another glare from Lightning who mouthed the words. '_Knock it off._' She grinned before going back to her place to sing the chorus.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

Shifting her guitar setting back to the original, Lightning let her voice feel tender for the next lines, making both singers smile.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Then Lightning shifted her guitar to a higher pitch again. She looks at Fang, who signals for her to jump when they sang the last phrase of the song.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

After the last line was sung, a series of cheers was heard. Miraculously the once seven spectators had become a hundred. This would later become one of the many legends passed on as an epic event.

-lol-

"That was really amazin'! I haven't gotten that many people to listen to me like ever! " Fang said, who was once again beside Lightning, with the sunset behind them. She was already carrying her bags that Lightning had seen this morning.

Lightning sighed before stopping and turning abruptly to face Fang, "That's true and all. But why are you still following me?!"

"Huh? What' are ya saying? I'm not following ya. I'm following this map over here. It's a lot better than what Vanille gave me. A lot more detailed too." Fang said as she put down the amplifier she was holding and fished out a crumpled paper from her pocket before giving it to Lightning, who took it irritably.

"I swear, this must be my lucky day. I pass the exam and don' have to worry about sleeping accommodations." Fang said, who had barely noticed the slight freeze from her companion. Barely, "Uh, Light? What's wrong?"

Lightning looked at Fang slowly, shock evident in her voice, "You're my new roommate?"

__


	3. Chapter 3: All I Want

Chapter 3: All I want

"_You're my new roommate?"_

Fang still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her companion, who she had sung with in the park, was actually her roommate. Sure, the girl sighed a lot and had a sharp tongue, but deep down Fang felt that the girl was actually a nice person to be with. And the best part was they have the same taste in music!

Fang looked at her roommate, who was slumped on a nearby wall looking like a zombie that was barely able to move itself. Fang walked beside the zombie-like girl and true enough, Fang almost jumped back at the alarming resemblance Lightning's face had to the dead monster.

"The hell Light? What's wrong with ya?!" unable to help the pinkette because of her bags, Fang opted to bump into Lightning, who in her weakened state, fell to the ground.

Not expecting the action at all and too busy lamenting over her situation, Lightning glared at Fang, "What was that for!?"

Fang sighed in relief, "Thank god, I though' ya had really gone hay wire on me and become a zombie for a minute there."

"Who would become a zombie! Tch, let's just go home already." Lightning said while picking herself up and continuing to walk towards her apartment with Fang on tow.

"Why are we eating in McDonald's again?" Fang who was seated opposite of Lightning, asked. They were indeed inside the fast-food diner just a ten minute walk from Light's apartment.

They had seated themselves beside the windows, Lightning immediately staring outside with a fry between her lips. She was watching two siblings playing together out there. '_Serah'_ Images of her past childhood flashed before her in that instance but she ignores those along with the sting on her back.

On to more urgent matters, she was still hung up over Fang being her new roomy but on the bright side, from what Fang had told her, she was a foreigner from another country. Downside was, the girl was a constant annoyance to her and they had just met today!

"Hello? Ya still ther' Light?" Fang asked, while poking Lightning on the cheek a few times, "I swear, sunshine, I'm beginnin' to think yer one of the walkin' dea—"

"I don't cook." Lightning said while shoving Fang's hand off of her face. She glared at Fang, "And would you stop flirting with me? It's annoying."

"Flirtin' with ya?" the accused seductress asked, surprised at what her roommate had said. Fang sighed and slumped back in her seat, "Wow sunshine, ya must be livin' under a rock to even consider wha' I'm doin' as flirtin."

"Shut up or you'll be sleeping outside." Lightning gritted out between clenched teeth, chewing on her burger to take her anger off.

"Ya wouldn' dare, sunshine. For all I know, ya need me to pay half of yer rent." Fang said, grinning from the pinkettes' hopeless aggravation towards her. The seductress then proceeded to eat the double cheese burger she ordered and smiled at the delicious juice from the meat flowing throughout her taste buds. She hadn't had any food in her since breakfast and had forgotten how hungry she was after the earlier events of the day.

"So ya said ya don' cook, so wha' are we gonna do abou' dinner later?" Fang asked the pinkette who was still looking outside. Fang looked at what her companion was looking at and smiled at the scenery. _Guess she has her soft spots too. _Is what Fang thought at that time.

"This is dinner." Lightning said, still watching the two siblings, not noticing the astonished look that Fang was giving her.

"Wha' do ya mean this is dinner!? Ya don' expec' me be satisfied with a measly burger, oh wai' ya do!" Fang said pointing a finger at Lightning who was still looking at the two siblings, who by now were playing tag in the middle of the road. Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice a truck coming their way.

"Shit!" Lightning suddenly stood up and bolted out of the store, leaving Fang, who she thought was still complaining about dinner. Lightning ran towards the two and with all of her strength, pushed the two out of the way leaving her in the way of the truck instead. She closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact but instead she felt warm arms engulfing her in an embrace and the next thing she knew, a body was underneath her.

Fang groaned in pain and slowly, very carefully, disentangled herself from her roommate, who was seemingly still petrified. She lightly shook her roommate and tried to snap her out of her trance, "Oi, Light! Ya ok Light? Snap out of it."

Lightning finally blinked a few times before getting off of Fang. Still too shaky to stand up, she opted to sit next to the raven haired woman instead, "Y-yeah. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. Look over there." Fang pointed towards the two girls who had a few scratches on their knees, but were otherwise safe. The taller of the two approached them shyly with the other hiding behind her.

"Uhmm, thank you very much for saving us." The taller one said. Lightning sighed and gestured for them to come closer. They did what they were told and were dumbfounded to both get a flick on the forehead by their saviour.

"The next time I see you playing here like that I'll skin you both alive, got that?" Lightning said while glaring at the both of them, "Now git."

The siblings only nodded and ran away from the two women with a blush tainting their cheeks.

"Never took' ya to be the big sister type, Sunshine." Fang said jokingly, making Lightning turn towards her. Lightning made a clicking sound with her tongue and pointed to her own forehead, "You're bleeding Fang."

Touching her forehead and wiping what she thought was sweat, Fang realized that indeed, there was blood oozing from her temple and attempted to clean it with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Here." Lightning handed her handkerchief to Fang, "Use this instead."

Fang grinned at her and took the hanky gratefully, "Thanks, I'll return it to ya after I wash it."

After a few minutes both of them finally stood up and headed back to get their stuff they had left inside the eatery. Knowing which direction Light's apartment was in, Fang was momentarily confused as to why Lightning was headed in the opposite direction of their apartment.

"Wher' ya headed, Sunshine?" Fang asked, just now noticing that her body ached all over from the impact of their fall earlier, "I thought yer apartment is tha' way?"

"I'm out of bandages and ointment and as for dinner I hope you can cook because I sure as hell can't." Lightning said with her eyes looking forward. Fang laughed at the pinkette and decided that her roommate was truly an enigma to be reckoned with. There wasn't a second that Fang felt bored around her at all and that was saying something since the raven haired guitarist easily lost interest almost all of the time.

"Yer talking to Oerba Yun Fang. The best cook in my town!" Fang boasted with her chin up high. Lightning raised an eyebrow at the show of confidence of the raven haired woman.

"Oh? Then I expect our kitchen to still be intact by the end of the night." Light said with a smirk.

After buying the stuff they needed in a 24-hour grocery store, which fortunately for Fang, only took a couple of minutes since almost all the costumers were looking at her funny. Lightning, noticed Fang's dilemma, and just scoffed and instructed Fang to just move faster so they could go home already. How can they have dinner when Lightning mentioned to Fang that the only contents in her refrigerator were a couple of eggs, a box of expired milk and bottles of water?

So Fang was left with the task of choosing the necessities for their daily living. Of course there were the usual disagreements between the two roommates. The first started with Lightning refusing to buy any junk foods at all, saying it was unhealthy and would result in a heart attack if indulged. However, to Fang a few chips and chocolate bars would hardly cause a heart attack. The second was about buying frozen premade foods, which Fang was against, telling Lightning a story from her childhood days where she heated the stuff without taking off the plastic and ate some of it. It was a traumatizing event so says Fang. The last one was about buying eggs. Lightning preferred the cheaper ones but Fang would rather buy the organic ones.

All things aside, they finished their shopping in two hours with a little bit of everything and were now resting on the sofa in their shared apartment with all of Fang's things dumped in her room .

"Well, tha' was one hectic day, didn't know ya hate eatin' chips so much, Sunshine." Fang said with a smile on her face while looking at her resting companion who had her eyes closed at the moment.

"I don't hate them. I just think they're unhealthy." Lightning said as she got up suddenly and started to fish through their groceries.

"Oh, and eatin' fast-food ain' unhealthy?" Fang said, grinning at the pinkette who briefly stopped what she was doing to glare at the raven haired woman. That, of course, just made Fang laugh out loud. It was pretty damn amusing when she teased the pinkette. "Yer like a kid, Light."

Lightning sighed, she was so drained from the day's activities already, and her new roommate was making her feel stupid. Damn, this really sucked. Wanting some sort of revenge, the pink haired guitarist pulled the gauze, a role of medical tape, cotton buds and the ointment out of their grocery bag before crouching in front of Fang, who became quiet all of a sudden.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" Fang asked trying to move away from the pinkette.

"Stay still." Lightning commanded in a harsh tone, but at the same time she very gently moved aside some of Fang's untamed hair. Fang trembled, she could smell the aroma of ointment and it was nauseating her. She hated that smell; the smell that was so similar to a hospitals'. She hated it, because coupled with the smell was the disgusting smell of charred flesh.

"Who's the kid now?" A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She didn't even know that she had closed her eyes to begin with.

When she opened them again, her pink haired roommate was staring at her with a slight smirk on her face. The pinkette then patted Fang on the head so much like a pet before getting up, "It was only a scratch, don't worry about the smell neither."

"Uh, thanks." Fang said a bit confused at how her roommate knew what she was thinking about, but decided to forget that and ask what the pinkette would like for dinner.

"Oh that? Don't worry about me. I'm going to bed." Light said as she went into her own bedroom, shutting the door without waiting for a reply from Fang.

Fang stared at the last place Lightning had been and tried to figure out what set off the pinkette again. She stopped contemplating when she heard her stomach grumble and looked at the pile of grocery bags on the floor beside her.

"Instant noodles it is then…"

Come Monday morning, Lightning woke up and did her morning ritual in an almost robotic fashion. She got a change of clothes, a white shirt with the words _Rocker Chick_ inscribed in red, fitted pants and underwear. She was always comfortable with just wearing simple clothes, even though she was almost always mistaken for a geek because of it.

She opened her door and automatically went into the bathroom, not noticing that her roommate was behind the glass shower.

"Light?" called out Fang, who had distinguished the pink silhouette of her roommate. Not hearing any reply from the other side of the glassed wall, Fang opened it slightly only to find a half asleep, half-awake Lightning wearing a white tank top and red boy shorts holding her toothbrush halfway towards her mouth with her eyes still closed. It was hilarious to see, since every time the pink haired woman tried to put the small brush in her mouth she ended up smearing the toothpaste somewhere on her face.

'_Adorable' _Fang thought as she watched her roommate for a few seconds more before an evil idea struck her. Moving out of the shower area, still wet from the recent shower, she tiptoed behind the pinkette, noticing some kind of markings on her back and decided to ask her pink haired roommate about that later. For now she had to wake up her half asleep roomie.

Smirking to herself, she suddenly hugged the pinkette from behind, wetting Lightning's tank top. She then placed her mouth near the pinkettes' ear and whispered, "Rise and shine, Sunshine."

Before she could utter another word, Lightning pushed her towards the glassed wall, banging her back on it in the process. Fang was about to complain when she noticed Lightning, who was hugging herself so tightly that Fang could even see the pinkettes' knuckles turning white from her grip.

"Ligh—"Fang tried to say, but was only met with dull cerulean eyes, so unlike the vibrant ones from yesterday. Lightning slowly stood up from her fetal position and silently walked out the door.

After a few minutes of pondering what exactly happened, Fang hurriedly dressed herself, taking care to pick up Lightning's clothes as well, before going out of the adjoined bathroom. She put the clothes down on the sofa and walked in front of Lightning's door.

"Light?" Fang knocked on the door, getting no response she tried to call out again, "Light? Listen, are ya there? Look I'm sorry. I didn' know ya were opposed to it. "

"Any normal person would be Fang." Fang heard Lightning said through the door.

"I'm sorry, Light." Fang said. She knew that what she did was wrong and doing that to her roommate was already invading one's privacy. To top it off, they only met yesterday so that makes them practically strangers still. She wasn't sure if her roommate would kick her out after this, "Forgive me, Lightning."

"Just get out." Lightning said after a few minutes. _Well that's it then_ Thought Fang who leaned her head on the wooden door.

"Ok." Then just like that, Fang packed up her bags and left the apartment after cooking breakfast that consisted of an omelette, bacon and instant coffee for Lightning with a sticky note at the side saying she's sorry again.

"_You what!?" _

The phone blared Vanille's slightly accented voice causing Fang take the damn thing away from her abused ears. It was after she told her redheaded friend what transpired after the recital yesterday, since her friend had gone back to Eden because of her classes, that the redhead was now loudly lecturing her through the phone. Currently, she was sitting on one of the benches in Bodhum University which in some miracle she found the directions to by asking 'nicely'. It took her one and a half hours to get there though and Fang decided to kill time by waiting outside.

"_What in devil's blazes possess you to do that to her!?"_

"Well, she was too cute too resist. Wha' do ya expec' me to do when some hot chick jus' barges in when yer taking a shower and then acts all cute and stuff?" Fang said as she recollected sleepy Light in her sleepwear and smirks despite the situation.

"_Wipe that stupid smirk of your face. I know you're making one. Don't question me about it. Anyways, haven't you even considered that she's not like you Fang? Don't tell me you've been flirting again?"_

Fang sighs. The truth is, she liked girls. As in the like where in you want to sleep with them and thinking back on it, she really did flirt with her pink haired roommate, causing the raven haired to groan, "I have."

"_You're screwed aren't you?"_

"Thank ya' Captain Obvious." Fang said sarcastically. She noticed Sazh, the instructor she had met yesterday, walking towards her in the distance, "Uh listen Vanille, call ya later. I see my teach coming."

"_Sure thing let me know how it goes with your roommate."_

Fang sighed. _She already kicked me out_. She thought as Sazh walked in front of her and smiled warmly, "Why the long face Oerba?"

Fang looked at the middle aged man, contemplating if she can tell him about her little homeless problem.

"Nothing sir, jus' thinkin' abou' where to put my stuff durin' the school hours." Fang said as she pointed at her bags beside her.

"Ah, still having problems finding a permanent residence, I see." Sazh said

"Somethin' like tha'." Fang said with a small, dejected smile on her face. Sazh look at her momentarily, then smiled, "Why won't you leave them in my office? Think of it as thanks for befriending Lil' ol Lightning Farron. Thinks of herself as a loner, that girl, but she's an honest girl."

Fangs' smile widened and she thanked the man for the big help. Truth be told, she hated dragging all her stuff from one place to another. It was too damn heavy despite the workout she was getting.

Fang shifted from foot to foot. She was supposed to introduce herself to the whole class; she even made a short mental speech on how she was going to do it. But now that she was here, she was suddenly apprehended by a surge of nervousness.

"Ok, all ya'll funkazoids, I want you to meet and great your new classmate. She's an international exchange student from Gran Pulse. Go on and introduce yourself." Sazh addressed first the whole class then looked at Fang, who was still quaking from nervousness. Fang scanned the room which consisted of a few students and a lot of empty seats.

Both the drummer and the keyboardist were there. Both of them were in the middle row. Behind them was an overly muscular guy with fiery orange spiky hair. He was wearing cream coloured ¾ pants and a blue polo shirt that was unbuttoned all the way. His feet were propped up on the desk. Beside him was a blue haired girl (or was she a guy?) who was wearing an orange fitted shirt and fitted pants. She or he was looking at muscle guy furiously. Beside them was a blonde boy with goggles on head. He was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt inside a windbreaker with an insignia of an Akatsuki cloud from that anime Naruto and baggy pants that he attached a bunch of small pockets to on the sides. Just in front of Fang, a guy with shoulder length raven hair was smiling at her. He wore a white crisp polo shirt and black slacks. Beside him was a blonde bespectacled girl wearing a black blouse with a white skirt to go with it. To be honest, Fang got a little creeped out about their colour combination.

What surprised her most was that her roommate was sitting at the very back of the classroom near the windows. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and brown skirt with her pink locks tied up on one side. Fang tried to signal her for help but was only ignored by the pinkette who was looking outside again much to her disappointment.

"Miss Oerba?" Sazh called out to her

"Oh, uhm, the name's Oerba Yun Fang. Ya can call me Fang." Fang said simply, forcing a smile for added effect.

"Alright Fang, since we have an abundance of seats, sit wherever you like." Sazh said gesturing for Fang to take her seat. Taking his offer, she quickly ignored the other's gazes and sat herself in front of the pinkette who was still ignoring her. Fang stared at her roommate for a few minutes before sighing and turning herself to face the front.

When the bell had rung to signal the end of the classes and the beginning of lunch, Fang was surprised by the sheer speed of her roommate as she bolted out of the room, leaving Fang behind her, mouth open and gaping in astonishment. She sighed and began packing her things up.

"Hi you're the guitar player that played with Farron yesterday right?" Fang look up and saw that the blonde bespectacled girl and the raven coloured shoulder length haired boy were directly in front of her. Both were wearing white and black were looming over her.

"My name is Cid Raines. I play classical music on the piano by the way." He said and flashed her a award winning smile that almost blinded her. Almost. He offered his hand to Fang for a handshake which Fang hesitantly took, "Y-yeah."

He gestured towards the girl and introduced her also, "This is Jihl Nabaat. She's a violinist."

"Nice to meet you Miss Oerba." Jihl said with a nod.

"Call me Fang. Do ya happen to know the way to the cafeteria around here? I'm starved." Fang said with a grin on her face. Jihl might be a little stiff but that doesn't mean she didn't appreciate her beauty.

"Then why don't we go together? We'll order something then eat out here. It's a good day outside anyway." Cid said with that award winning smile still plastered on his face. Both Jihl and Fang agreed and proceeded to the cafeteria where they ordered their respective food and moved out to the roof.

Once there the trio started to talk about Fang's performance yesterday.

"I got to say Fang, you were spectacular yesterday." Cid said drinking his juice from its tetra pack.

"Oh shucks, ya really think so? Thanks." Fang said eating her second burger for the day.

"Yes you were. You were playing with Farron, and that means something." Jihl said

"Well, yeah. She's amazing an' all alrigh'." Fang said smiling to herself and remembering yesterday's little performance with her roommate.

"By amazing, you mean amazing glory snatcher." Jihl said with a smirk on her face which surprised and at the same time confused Fang.

"Wha'—?"

"Oh it's nothing really, Jihl just has a sore spot when it comes to Farron since Farron always takes first place in the written exams despite occasionally skipping classes." Cid explains.

"If you're calling it that so be it. All I know is that Farron is likely cheating since she and the instructor Sazh are so close. " Jihl said earning a frown from the raven haired woman. _Lightning…a cheater?_ She wasn't sure about that since she only met the girl yesterday. Then she remembered Sazh's words "_Why won't you leave them in my office? Think of it as thanks for befriending Lil' ol Lightning Farron. She thinks of herself as a loner, that girl. But she's an honest girl."_

"I'm thinking that Farron let's Sazh fuck her for extra cre—" Fang had had enough. She opened her bottle of water and dropped all of the contents on Jihl's head earning her a shrill scream.

"Now that's wha' I call a scream-o." Fang grinned. Cid was about to stand up and fight but was frozen by the glare given by Fang.

"If yer thinkin' tha' I'm one of you guys who hates Lightnin' for bein' herself then fuck you! Ya don' even know the first thing abou' Lightnin' so don' go criticizin' her like ya know her!" Fang shouted pointing a finger at the both of them, "Now git!"

Both Cid and Jihl hurriedly ran from the rooftop, cursing and bickering all the while.

Fang on the other hand, was suddenly exhausted and it wasn't past lunch time yet! Standing up for the pink haired woman, Fang at least wanted some sort of reward for her efforts. Then as answering her prayers a voice she knows too well came from above her.

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_to mend the hearts of everyone_

_who feels alone (whoa)_

_You know to keep your hopes up high_

_and your head down low._

"Light?" Fang called, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Lightning said. Fang smiled as she rested her back on the wall.

"I didn' know ya were here." An awkward silence filled them both. Fang still was thinking about how to apologize while Lightning was thinking about what Fang said earlier. Guilt eating through her she gathered her courage to apologize to the pink haired girl.

"Im so—"

"Thanks" Lightning however beat her to it, surprising Fang, who backed away from the wall and peered over at the pink haired guitarist/vocalist. The courage she mustered suddenly vanished, causing her to just gawk at her once roommate. Lightning peered over to the raven haired guitarist and smirked to herself before explaining, "No one really said something like that about me."

Fang scratched her head in embarrassment, "Well, after what I did this mornin' the leas' I can do is apologize to ya before I look for another apartment."

"What are you talking about, finding another apartment?" Lightning said peering at Fang from where she was.

"Ya did kick me out Light." Fang said with a sad grin, only to have Lightning look at her in confusion.

"No, I didn't."


	4. Chapter 3 All I Want (Part 2)

Chapter 3: All I want (Part 2)

Lightning's thoughts were in disarray. Currently, she was hiding on the school's rooftop while reminiscing. Her thoughts of her new roommate and what transpired this morning were plaguing her.. She wasn't a morning person; that was a fact that the pink haired guitarist couldn't change. But waking her like _that_ was definitely an invasion of privacy and personal space. Plus the image of her roommate fully naked with drops of water still cascading down that damnable soft, warm skin of hers was still engraved in Lightning's mind.

But who in their right mind would hug a half asleep person and use them as some sort of towel? Fang was lucky that the pink hair was feeling intense pain in her back at that time, pain that slowly made her vision fade to darkness, or else Lightning swore she would've smacked her roommate for doing such a thing. And Lightning did faint even though it was only for a short moment of blackness.

That was after she told Fang to get out of the apartment out of fear, fear that she had little knowledge of but can still distinguish said horrid feeling from all of the others.

When Lightning woke up, she found a plate of omelettes and bacon on the coffee table with a sticky note beside the dish. _I'm sorry, _it said. She sighed and plopped herself down the sofa and ate the whole meal before continuing her morning ritual.

That was when the pink haired guitarist/vocalist was still in her apartment. When she got to the university, she was again surprised and pissed at the appearance of her roommate who apparently was going to be her classmate. Seeing the raven haired guitarist, Lightning couldn't help but remember her naked body yet again causing her to blush all of a sudden. Wanting those images out of her head, she opted to watch the clouds instead and ignored the raven haired beauty even when she sat herself in front of Lightning.

Class hours at that time seemed slower to Lightning, who was constantly watching the time. She bolted out of the classroom, without even waiting for Sazh to finish his last minute announcements, as soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the morning classes.

And now, Lightning was laying down on the rooftop, one of her favourite places in the university, waiting for lunch break to end. She was about to have a little cat nap when three voices caught her attention. She peered down from her spot and saw her roommate along with two of her classmates that who's names she couldn't be bothered to remember.

"I got to say Fang, you were spectacular yesterday." The raven haired boy said. Lightning rolled her eyes. _If by spectacular you mean spectacularly stupid, then yes, I agree._ Lightning thought as she once again laid on the floor.

"Oh shucks, you really think so? Thanks." Came her roommates reply which Lightning softly snorted to. If Fang being modest was wrong, the world must be coming to its end.

"Yes you were. You were playing with Farron, and that means something." A girl's voice said. Lightning closed her eyes. Honestly, it was annoying her that she was often made into some kind of level that her peers wanted to reach.

"Well, yeah. She's amazing and all alright." Lightning heard Fang say. _So she's one of them,_ Lightning thought sadly. Sure she was furious at the girl for doing a crazy stunt this morning but Lightning almost thought that the raven haired guitarist was different from them, especially when they were playing yesterday, despite the constant flirtatious, cocky grin that the girl had.

"By amazing, you mean amazing glory snatcher." The girl said. Lightning sighed, if there are people who respected her surely there would definitely be people who detested her and Lightning was sure that the one that spoke now was the latter of the two.

"Wha'—?" Lightning heard Fang stutter. Lightning sat up and peered over at the trio again, interested in what her roommate would say next.

"Oh it's nothing really, Jihl just has a sore spot when it comes to Farron, since Farron always takes first place in the written exams despite occasionally skipping classes." The boy said. _So that bespectacled girl's name was Jihl. As if I would remember her name, besides I only took first place in the exam because all the items are in the textbook ._Lightning thought bitterly.

"If you're calling it that so be it. All I know is that Farron is likely cheating since she and the instructor Sazh are so close. " Jihl said angering Lightning all the more. She can take people bad mouthing her, what she can't tolerate are people bad mouthing other people because of her. That's just plain rude.

"I'm thinking that Farron let's Sazh fuck her for extra cre—" Lightning almost lunged at the girl for her polluted way of talking when Fang beat her to it and a shrill scream followed soon after. Fang was holding her water bottle upside down on top of Jihls' head with a grin on her face, "Now that's what I call a scream-o."

The boy was about to get up, when Lightning knew Fang gave him a glare, stopping him suddenly. But due to where she was situated, she didn't have a glimpse of what it looked like.

"If you're thinking' that' I'm one of you guys who hates Lightning for being herself, then fuck you! You don't even know the first thing about Lightning so don't go criticizing her like you know her!" Lightning's eyes widened at the sudden outburst from her roommate and was even more surprised that a warm, fuzzy feeling began to stir inside her. Though she quickly ignored those and continued watching as her roommate threatened the two with just a finger. Hilarious, really.

"Now git!" Fang roared making the two run inside like there was a fire in their pants.

Lightning heard Fang sigh and could visibly tell that the girl was exhausted. Heck, just watching them talk about her exhausted her as well. She positioned herself in such a way that she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her face towards Fang. She began singing a song she thought would lift both of their spirits up.

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_to mend the hearts of everyone_

_who feels alone (whoa)_

_You know to keep your hopes up high_

_and your head down low._

"Light?" Fang called, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Lightning answered

"I didn't know you were here." Fang stated. Lightning only hummed, unheard by the raven haired woman. An awkward silence engulfed them for a few minutes. Both in their own thoughts; Lightning was honestly surprised when Fang stood up for her. Not many people would, due to the fact that she wouldn't let them. She didn't need anyone's support. She wouldn't let anyone be near her ever again. And she hated herself for that kind of thinking which tended to be the wall that hindered her from letting others know who she really was.

"Im so—"

"Thanks." Lightning finally said and peered at her roommate who was somewhat gawking at her, "No one's ever really said anything like that about me."

Fang scratched the back of her head and looks down, "Well, after what I did this morning, the least I can do is apologize to you before I look for another apartment."

"What are you talking about finding another apartment?" Lightning said with a frown on her face. Sure she did remember saying something to Fang to get out, but she didn't say anything about moving out. She still needed her to pay half of the rent and their shopping spree yesterday didn't help her money problems at all.

"You did kick me out Light." Fang said with a sad grin only to have Lightning look at her in confusion.

"No, I didn't." Lightning said as she now stood up and jumped down beside Fang. Fang tilted her head to the side and looked up at the pink haired woman who was looking at her, "You did. You said get out. Didn't that mean you've kicked me out of your apartment?"

"Yeah, I did. I JUST said '_get out_'. Not move out and find another place to live, idiot. I still need you to pay half of the rent." Lightning huffed, making Fang jump up in giddiness.

"Really!? I don't have to move out? Oh thank you, thank you Ligh—" Fang was jumping for joy and thought of hugging the pink haired vocalist/guitarist again but before she could even put her arms around the shorter girl, Lightning punched the emerald eyed woman in the cheek so hard she tumbled down to the floor again.

"Ow, wha' was tha' for?!" Fang said while massaging the swollen muscle.

"That was for invading my personal space. I hate people who are touchy feely." Lightning said all the while cracking her knuckles one at a time, "Furthermore, I have yet to establish house rules that will be strictly followed, do you understand?"

Fang slowly nodded her head, baffled by the militaristic persona that her roommate was emitting but couldn't help but tease the pinkette, "Y-yeah, sure thing Sunshine."

Lightning glared one last time at the teaser before pacing back and forth, "I only have three rules. Firstly, my business is strictly my business. I don't care about yours so you shouldn't care about mine. If you even thought of meddling, you'll find your ass frozen into a Popsicle stick for five hundred years."

Fang, who had grinned at the idea of the pinkette making a joke, was about to retort but was stopped by a glare from the pinkette, "Secondly, I absolutely hate people touching me and that includes when I'm half asleep Fang." She received another glare from the pinkette.

Lightning then fished out two identical keys from her pocket and gave the other one to Fang, "The third and last rule is always lock the door of our apartment. I won't be able to accompany you on the way back since I have a job to go to after school ends. Now, are we clear?"

Fang grinned at the pinkette, "As clear as my popsiclized frozen ass can be."

When the afternoon classes began, Fang was happy enough that she was talking to the pinkette, who had reverted back to her stoic attitude towards her. But somehow about halfway through their afternoon class, Fang noticed a few of her classmates looking strangely at her. Thinking that it's a new kid's thing, she ignored those stares. This however continued for five days straight and it was kind of ticking Fang off that people were staring at her like a freaking animal on exhibit!

"Why the hell are they staring at me?!" Fang almost shouted throwing her hands up in the air in a show of irritation, making the students around them scurry away from them. It was the end of her fifth day in Bodhum University, a Saturday, which meant she was happy to have a break from all of the staring which had continued on all weak.

"Shut up, you're being a nuisance as it is." Lightning said as she tried to ignore the stares she was receiving because of her loud companion.

"Pfft? Me a nuisance? Tell that to the people staring at us like we're some kind of pandemic. " Fang said. Being stared at wasn't new to Fang due to her exotic looks which garnered her lots of fans back in her home country. But the way they were looking at her was unlike the one she was used to. They were looking at her like she has some kind of disease and that unnerved the raven haired guitarist.

Lightning sighed before looking at Fang, "They aren't looking at you Fang. They're looking at me."

With that said, Lightning sped off towards her work leaving behind a bewildered looking Fang.


	5. Chapter 4 Have Faith in Me (Part 1)

**Author's notes: Ooookay, rejoice people! I am not totally dead yet. Just sorting out my new Summer school schedule that starts at 430 Pm till 800 Pm...**

**Honestly, my sched sucks, due to that I was able to write up a new chapter albeit a little short but hey that's why I put part 1 there right? And yep, writer's block is starting to crawl on me. I'm beginning to think it's a disease or something TT,TT **

**Anyways without further ado, her are my shout outs to all the nice pips who commented in the last chapy XD**

**HollowPanda: hehe, that. Don't worry, I'm working on my grammar and such, hope I'm improving somehow. X3**

**onimimi: Don't be sad! there will definitely be an update! It's just not daily, that's all. XD**

**alex: of course I will! I'm planning to finish this no matter what it takes XD**

**Guest: The hell? Don't let it sound like I'm about to die, lol XD**

**utenafangirl: I will, I will! hopefully I won't look like a hunchback by the end of the summer because of the many books I've been carrying. XD**

**thunder1514: well, you really gotta love the military kink from Lightning... well, that's what Fang would've been thinking. XD**

**RatedRSuperStar87: you mean the Popsicle ass thingy? hehe, thanks. Don't worry too much about your story, you can do it. XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: Have Faith in Me (Part 1)

Serah stares at her phone for the umpteenth time, torn between throwing it outside a two story building _again_ or calling her sister.

It was already the fifth day after their little tirade over the phone and the pinkette already missed her beloved sister. Problem with Lightning is, she kept all matters to herself and never bothered to talk to Serah when difficultly arises and that pisses off the younger pinkette.

They were sisters for god's sake! Didn't Lightning know that Serah was the only relative left after their mother was kicked out from their house due to infidelity? It made Serah mad that the woman she once admired who was her mother had a secret relationship with another woman behind her family's backs. Didn't she know the consequences that will bring? Didn't she know what will happen when she chose her lover over her own family? Didn't she know that she was leaving _them,_ her daughters that Serah thought were her most precious treasures in the whole world? Didn't she know _that_ will cause Claire so much grief to the point that her once fun loving, smiling sister fully changed into a dark rebellious stubborn delinquent who never listens to anyone but to herself? And the tattoos and the piercing! Serah didn't know what her sister was thinking when she got those but the weird thing was she didn't let Serah look at any of them as if she was guilty of having them there.

Then there was their father who was taken from them, the reason why, she never understood. No one told her why their father was demanded for something like forced child labour. To Serah, her father was a kind man who gave her everything but his attention. Sure enough when she asked him to buy her something he would smile and nod in approval but when she would ask him to attend a school event that Serah was a part of, he would always say he was busy _working_ and take Lightning instead of him. In truth, Lightning always agreed to go to these occasions even before Serah could ask their father, but what can she do when her father was so fixated with work. And when her father was taken from them, Serah was so devastated, to the point that she herself was asking for forgiveness for her father's misdeeds. Yet the sad part was, her sister didn't seem to care at all. Lightning Farron, her father's favourite, only looked away.

Serah was about to try call again her hard headed sister when her phone rang on its own, startling her. She checked who it was; silently praying that it was her sister, only to be slightly disappointed when she realized it was only her boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, how's school?" Snow said gruffly. Serah walked towards the couch and sat down, bringing both her legs up in front of her chest into a fetus position. She hummed as she replayed the events of the day.

"I bump into this interesting girl earlier." She started

"Yeah? What's she like?" Snow asked.

"She has these sparkly emerald eyes and red hair that's tied in two ponytails at both sides. She has this exotic voice that I can't quite describe but it's different from the norm. She was wearing a lot of pretty accessories; she even gave me one of her bangles! She said about meeting a new friend unexpectedly should be treasured and kept. But before I can say thank you or ask her name, she ran off saying something about meeting another friend." Serah said while placing a finger on her chin while tilting her head slightly to the side. She heard Snow chuckle on the other line and asked what was so funny.

"Oh nothing babe, I'm just imagining your cute thinking pose while describing said girl."

Serah blushed while shifting herself into a sleeping position ready for a quick nap after her conversation with Snow, "Oh shush you, honestly, if Light wasn't so stubborn and just pick up my calls, I'll let her beat you up for constantly making me blush."

A booming laughter was heard through the phone making Serah smile, "Speaking of Sis, remember that new girl that I was talking to you about the other day?"

"The hot foreign chick who has a tattoo on her shoulder that can even do a screamo?" Serah recalled, sighing in exasperation of not knowing why her sister would hang out with another delinquent that'll only make her sister's bad reputation worse as it is.

"I know what you're thinking Serah, I can't believe it too at first. Heck, the whole school can't believe that the infamous Lightning Farron was letting someone be near her. But isn't that a good thing?" Snow asked with a tenderness that can only be heard through a caring boyfriend and childhood friend.

"I don't know Snow, I just want my sister back. My real sister, the one that's always so gentle and loving. The one who is always there chasing all of my nightmares away, when the night is too dark for me to handle." Serah said while curling in to herself.

"Maybe she still is?" Snow said earning a sad laughter from the pinkette.

"How so? She won't even answer my calls." Serah said with a sob

"Well, she played basketball with the guys during PE class this afternoon, that's saying something right?"

Serah sat up suddenly. She knew that her sister hated team sports. Not because she wasn't good at it but because she hated managing a team and the idea of touching her so close just for the sake of getting a bouncing ball through a basket. There were times when they would receive a call from the Bodhum's university's administration, telling them that _Ms. Lightning Farron has been skipping classes again. _And when Serah asked the reason why her sister did that her answer was a simple, _'I just felt like it. Mind your own business Serah.'_

"S-she didn't skip?" Serah asked.

"Well yeah. Funny thing is, she and that foreign chick beat the crap out of five basketball ace players. It was one hell of a show. Sis was always stealing the ball then running of with it that even the guys can't catch up with her. Then the new girl has some serious dunks. She even overpowered one of the guys at mid-air while dunking the ball!" Snow said excitedly over the phone. Serah relaxed a little by then. _Well, as long as she's not skipping and doing other stuff, I'm fine with it._

"But Sis has one hell of a dirty mouth." Snow continued

"What do you mean Snow?" Serah asked, not really getting the statement.

"Well, while playing, she and the new girl were swearing at each other and stealing the ball from each other while they were still against the other team as if they were the only ones in the court. Well, actually Sis was shouting them while the new girl was actually smiling while saying them as if it's some kind of joke to her. Kind of let you think they were together or something." Snow said while Serah trembled involuntarily.

"Snow." Serah said coldly

"Y-yeah babe? What's with the sudden change?" Snow asked

"Don't you ever mention my sister being with another woman." Then before Snow can apologize, Serah disconnected the phone. There is no way her sister was like that after what their mother did to them. There is no such way.

Serah plopped back on the sofa and closed her eyes, wishing yet again to revert back to the past where her family was whole.

Happy and complete.

* * *

Lebreau looked up from wiping the counter when the clinking of the wind chimes sounded with the door signalling a costumer coming in.

"Welco—oh it's just you Light."

The pinkette glared at the bartender before sighing. Lightning hurriedly walked in the staffroom and began changing in to her work clothes.

"It never fails to mesmerize me those wings of yours." A voice said from behind Lightning making her jump and turn around, hiding said wings from the source of the voice. She glared at a smirking Lebreau leaning on the doorframe of the staffroom with both of her arms cross over her chest.

"The hell Lebreau?! Don't you have _any_ decency to knock and what if someone saw me back there huh?!" Lightning said with her arms covering her front.

"Oh pish posh, I've already seen you naked a lot of times and there's hardly any costumers at this time of the day. The other guys are all in the kitchen too talking about the latest football game last night." Lebreau said as she pushed herself off the doorframe and closed the door before sitting on a nearby stool. Lightning sighs, she knew Lebreau was the only girl who saw the tattoos on her back due to an accident and after that incident, Lebreau was constantly barging in on her. The reason why she did, Lightning doesn't know.

"Hey, how long have we known each other?" Lebreau asked still staring at Lightning who decided to ignore the bartender and proceeded to dress herself.

"Two years." Lightning said, buttoning up her blouse.

"That long huh? I still remembered the first time I barge in while you were changing." Lebreau said with a smile on her face. Lightning scoffed. It was an epic way of a first meeting, that she can tell. It was also her first day on the job, at that time and just like now, she was changing her clothes when suddenly Lebreau barge in on her with the intentions of welcoming the new girl.

"And as a reward for welcoming you, I got one hell of a panda eye." Lebreau said giggling at the suppressed embarrassment that her friend was showing her. It always annoys the bartender that her friend always kept to herself and would instantly push other people who would get too close to her but what others didn't know; Lightning Farron is a lonely girl who would do anything and everything in her power to protect her love ones. Even if she hurts herself for it.

"You deserve it." Lightning said while fixing futilely the black tie for over five minutes already, "Stupid fucking tie."

"Pfft, here let me." Lebreau said while getting up from her seat and then walking up to Lightning to fix the black tie, "You're hopeless with these things aren't you?"

"Just shut up and do the damn thing Breau." Lightning said with a blush tainting her cheeks. So what if she can't tie a complex clothe wear, some men can't do it either. Lightning looked away, trying to ease her embarrassment but hearing the bartender's laugh it made her all the more self-conscious.

"I like it when you call my nickname." Lebreau said still fixing the tie but was saddened when her friend stiffened at her slight contact.

"That's because you once forced me to call you that just for your stupid amusement! Locking me in the damn truck is not my idea of fun." It's not just that. Lebreau always wanted the mysterious pinkette with false wings etched on her back to call her that, the little prank was just a plus. And when Lightning finally did, it brought so much joy to the bartender that she almost twirled like a lunatic at that time. To the bartender, Lightning was like a picture puzzle with some of the pieces missing. Forever an enigma, Lightning Farron.

"Yes yes and I told you sorry a thousand times for that already." Lightning only huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. Lebreau wasn't put offed with this kind of behaviour, in fact, she kind of adored it. The bartender saw it as one of her friend's cute childish sides.

"By the way, when are you going to call your sister? You do know there are only a number of times I can ignore that damn ring tone." Lebreau said while stepping back to inspect her work. Lightning stiffened again. She didn't want to talk to Serah because every time she did, she felt guilt welling up inside her. Guilt of keeping the truth from the younger pinkette. Guilt she had taken as punishment for herself for letting her sister keep on dreaming of a façade of a once happy family. Guilt of not protecting Serah enough to keep the promises she made to her mother.

"No, I didn't have any intentions of calling her at the moment." Lightning said with a downcast look on her face. Lebreau scratches her head before dragging the pinkette out of the staffroom and in to the kitchen.

"Well, no used dwelling about that. Come with me to the kitchen. I almost forgot I made another cake for you to beautify. Oi you bastards! We're taking over, so get the hell out of there!" Lebreau said as she pushed her way in the kitchen while dragging a bemused but slightly relieved Lightning behind her. All five employees look at her in disdain and started to question her right to command them.

Still not letting go of Lightning with her right hand, she put her left hand on her hips and look at them irritably, "Because I'm the assistant manager of this establishment and soon to be owner. _I _was task to get you lazy bums to get your asses and get to work. Now work!"

True enough, Lebreau was chosen to be the assistant manager by Amodar since the man wasn't there enough to take charge and since Lebreau already worked part time here since her early high school days, she practically had the longest working experience among all of the employees.

The men all scurried out of the kitchen, afraid to face the wrath of the bartender. Lebreau snorted at the way they carried themselves out before walking in towards the refrigerator while still grasping Lightning with her right hand. She opened the refrigerator and brought out the cake she was talking about earlier and moved it on the table.

"What do you think? It's a chocolate cake with strawberry jam in the middle. Made the jam myself from scratch." Lebreau said eyeing Lightning who was in deep _deep_ concentration. She called this, Lightning's Focus. Lightning might've not noticed it herself but whenever she was moulding the cakes that Lebreau makes, she would first go in to this mode. It's as if she was already envisioning the end product itself!

Though there was always something in Lightning's expression whenever she goes into that mode, something so deep that even Lightning herself refuses to talk about it whenever Lebreau would ask. Something the pinkette would ultimately go silent for the rest of her working hours, only answering whenever there is a need to. From there on, they silently agreed that it was taboo to talk about whatever Lightning has going on with her life outside of this little bar, may it be past or present.

It wasn't always for the best, but at least it kept Lightning a little bit happy.

* * *

**Author's note (again): yep. a little Lebreau x Lightning over there, a little something for you guys to ponder about, mwahaha. But, remember guys this is still a Fang X Lightning thing and its just PART 1 of the whole event. Still thinking of what comes next actually. XD**


	6. Chapter 4 Have Faith in Me (Part 2)

**Author's Notes: **_Sigh, I swear the writer's block disease is getting into me and with exams coming right up I don't have any clue to write any more TT,TT_

_Oh, btw, I'm sorry if the shout outs are the only way I can reply my appreciation towards your reviews, especially the ones with an account... kinda busy with study and all. But i truly appreciate them! Honestly! :D_

**Discliamer: **_I might'v forgot to put it on the other chappys but... I don't own FF13 or any songs mentioned in this story. _

_And on with the shout outs!_

**roxyroxas1313**: _dude, you writing that long of a review made my day. :D_ _Mwahaha, I like to keep things in suspense so yeah, hang tight about Light's past (I hope I won't disappoint you!). Ah, and about the romance thing? I'm still figuring out how to make it work actually without it being so overly complex yet not being simple either. And yes I agree with you there that in some stories Lightning is depicted more of a controlling parent but she is still the sister. but don't get me wrong, that's how the game depicted her also and I plan to make use of that trait of hers. You just have to hang on tight for the succeeding chapters to find out. :D _

**HBHound**:_ I'm going to sound a bit of a noob here but... what's the difference between an indie movie from other movies? Is it that they are made in India or something (that's an answer from a cousin of mine...not mine.). I totally have no idea. Oh nice one pointing about Light's hair. I didn't even thought about that until you mentioned it. Thanks XD_

**toastbox**_: Really? I'll try my best to make the plot more fun to read for you then. Hope that my English improves too. :P_

**utenafangirl**_: Can't promise you about graduating early since I still have two more years in prison called school but yeah... life will be life (dramatic much? LOL)_

**onimimi**_: That was only a little peek of Lightning's past, mate. There are more to come. :D_

**Guest**_: I'll try to update fast despite my epicly tiring schedule and epicly brainwashing subjects. And there's more to come. mwahahaha. :D_

**RatedRSuperStar87: **_Oh she'll come around... eventually... maybe... with Fang's charm... nothing's impossible. XD__  
_

* * *

Chapter 4: Have Faith in Me (Part 2)

_Fuck it all._ Vanille thought over and over as she drove through the six hour drive towards Bohdum.

In all the times her best friend would call her, it had to be when she was talking to a cute girl? Fang couldn't even pick a better timing. She really was a cute girl with pink blonde locks and teary azure eyes. She has that sweet strawberry fragrance, befitting of her almost childlike stature and again pink hair. The girl looks so fragile that Vanille will willingly protect her if ever she was in danger. Well, not that protecting a complete _cute_ stranger is wrong. Then again, in Vanille's opinion, the cuteness factor of said stranger can rival Puss in Boot's in bringing any villainous crooks to their knees begging for mercy.

Vanille sigh, realizing what she has been fantasizing about and immediately turned on the radio to quell her colourful imagination of the pink hair in a Puss in Boot's costume. It wasn't her fault that her supposedly best friend's gayness influenced her to turn bi as well. Not that she was blaming her for it. In fact, her opinion, playing both teams is both a privilege and freedom in trying whatever gimmick life can come up with. So fuck all the stereotype homophobes who pointedly disagree with her. At least she was living her life as she pleased. Yep, life is all good with this redhead.

Yet, it wasn't them who Vanille was pissed at. It was her best friend whom she considers as family, Fang, who called her suddenly before meeting the pink haired stranger. And told her she needed her, so she should come and meet up with her… in Bohdum...

_Christ! Didn't she know it's a six hour drive from Eden to Bohdum? It's not like I can fly there or something. _Vanille thought as her phone started buzzing on the passenger's seat where she flung the damn thing out of her rush to get the necessary things for an overnight stay. It was suicide to have a back and forth trip from Eden to Bohdum in one day, she'll probably have her car wrecked by the end of the trip if that ever happens.

"Hello? Vanille speaking. I'm in the middle of driving, so if you don't mind, make it quick." Vanille said when she picked up the phone, knowing exactly who was on the other line.

"_Yo Van! Are you there yet_?" Vanille heard her best friend groaned in the other line making her brows knit in both confusion and amusement; confusion since she's still worried with her best friend's wellbeing and amusement since it's probably about her Fang's current roommate…again.

"What's up with you? Don't tell me it's your roommate again." Vanille said, rolling her eyes while at it. She heard a gulp from the other side. _Bingo. _Hit the nail there. During the duration of the week and whenever Fang called her, Vanille noticed that the only thing Fang ever talks about were about her mysterious pink haired roomie. The first call was about how Lightning booted her out that was Monday morning. The second time was about her roomie booting her out was a misunderstanding and thought it was cute that said roommate was lecturing her about the three most important rules in the apartment. That was Monday afternoon. The third was about her roomie apparently liking her omelette rice and in Fang's opinion, almost looked like her own version of the Puss in Boot's kitty beg look. The calls go on and on after that, and all of them were about the mysterious pink hair guitarist.

Vanille stop listing things about Lightning after the seventh (or was it the fifth?) call from Fang. Realizing that her once best friend is becoming a stalker and wished not to be hunted by the pink hair just for the reason of being affiliated to Fang's little curiosity spree.

"_Yes and No. Look, I'll tell you when you get here; don't want you road killing any unaware grannies along the way._" Fang said.

"How rude! You do know who got her driver's license first, or do I have to remind you?" Vanille smirk remembering when she was sixteen and both friends decided to get their driver's license. At first Vanille was terrified at the idea of crashing an out of control car but quickly got the hang of it after a few '_bumps'_ at the cardboard pedestrian grannies and a couple of push-_thump _-and-pull-_crash_ while parking. But the important thing was, when the examination was held, Vanille passed with flying colors. Fang on the other hand, mastered it in no time but when it comes to the actual examination, she got pissed off at the inspector and gave him the drive of his life. Needless to say, he was never able to get in a car ever again after that incident and gave a failing grade to Fang. Fang never did tried again, saying something about driver examiners are all made out of bullshit.

"_Yeah yeah, Praise the almighty redhead in the driver's seat with a phone in one ear, waiting for poor ol' grannie to be crushed like pancakes." _Fang said sarcastically making Vanille pout at her friend's humourless joke but knew that Fang was only reminding her to be careful with her driving since she tend to really hit any pedestrians or any inanimate objects when she's not focus enough. Then again, Fang could've said that a little nicer, must be PMSing. Oh well.

"Fine, do you want me to pick up something for your sourly mood, your Highness?" Vanille quipped

"_Oh, you know me so well, lowly servant; I want one of those chocolate cakes you brought home the other day._" Fang continued with a little chuckle.

Remembering what transpired that night in the little pub called NORA, Vanille gave a little laugh. She knew that Fang has a sweet tooth and after downing the last piece of her cake that night, she ordered another one for Fang. Imagine the surprised look on Fang's face when she saw the pastry, she couldn't even let herself eat it without Vanille taking the first bite off, much to the displeasure of the raven head.

"It shall be done, oh Ungrateful one" Vanille said with a laugh, hearing another one at the other end. Yup, this was how their usual banter would always end and Vanille wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

Lightning was expertly chipping out the chocolate piece into a leaf shape earning her a disbelieving look from Lebreau.

"You know you could always melt the chocolate and mould it to the shape you want." The bartender said with a little frown on her face. Lebreau was a little worried at how fast the pinkette was slashing at the piece. Who wouldn't be worried if you watch your friend cut her finger more than once, right?

"You know I don't cook Breau. The last time I touched the stove, it died on me." Lightning said while finishing the design of the leaf earning a chuckle from the bartender. Yep that was one epic failure of trying to teach the pinkette how to boil eggs. Needless to say, it was the first time Lebreau ever saw a charred boiled egg.

"Well, of course it will if you put the fire on maximum power and spill oil on it! Which I remind you, you don't put oil when boiling eggs! That only works on things like pasta." Lebreau said while walking towards the Ipod that Lightning always kept near her and scrolled through the Top Rated Songs category.

"Shut up, I told you I can't cook and stop looking through my songs." Lightning said as she picked up another chunk of chocolate and started to chip at it again.

Lebreau only hummed as she scrolled down a bunch of artists, some she have no idea who they were, and stop on a particular song. _If It Means A Lot From You, _that was the title of the song. Lebreau knew that this song was written and sang for all the soldiers who reluctantly gone off to war, leaving their love ones. Not coming back home till the dispute has ended. _Till everyone is singing_, so the song goes.

It's a touching song really. But what Lebreau didn't get is why Lightning had those misty eyes whenever she sang the song and stares of to some faraway place. Reminiscing maybe? The question was, _of what?_ Lebreau often asked herself this question and repeatedly have to hold herself from doing so in fear of breaking what fragile friendship she had established with the pinkette.

_Stupid curiosity._

"Spit it out Lebreau. I know you're thinking of something again." Lightning said, now placing carefully the chocolate leaves on the cake. She was slightly grateful for Lebreau on having the insight of lowering the temperature of the room; the chocolate pieces didn't melt that fast in her naturally cold hands.

On the other hand, Lebreau was honestly shocked that her friend noticed her little dilemma. She looked at Lightning first and to the Ipod she was holding which still has that song in its screen, then back to her friend before sighing in defeat. Whatever may the pinkette be hiding; she hoped it wasn't that big of a deal. But knowing the her friend, Lebreau knew otherwise to hope such thoughts.

Lebreau played the song and turned the volume up, looking at Lightning for any indication of discomfort or irritation. And Lightning did freeze for a fraction of a minute before continuing decorating the cake, making Lebreau hesitate on asking her question.

The song ended and still Lebreau hasn't asked the question making Lightning impatient to the point of stopping her work and glare at the bartender, "Well?"

Lebreau look at her friend nervously, "Are you sure? I mean I know you value your private life more than anything and I know we have this silent agree—"

Lightning sighed at the bartender's reluctance, cutting off the slight ramblings. True enough, she hated people butting in her life like it was their business to know every damn detail about it but the way Lebreau has been treating her for the past two years where in the bartender have the tendency to probe at her private life due to her curiosity but it lack the initial sympathy that other people used to give her whenever she shared a portion of herself to them. This garnered enough trust to consider the bartender her friend. And to Lightning, that was a really big step already in the relationship department.

"It's fine Breau, say it before I change my mind already."

"Why that song?" Lebreau asked, making the pinkette confused at how Lebreau stated her question. Lightning placed the last leaf on the cake before looking at the raven haired.

"What do you mean 'Why that song'?"

"I don't know, I just notice that you often sing that song but whenever you did you have that look in your eyes like you're about to cry or something. And everytime you did, I always thought,' _why do you like singing that song if you have such a look on your face?'_" Lebreau said repeating the song again in the Ipod. When she notice that Lightning hasn't answered yet she immediately looked at the pinkette and tried to tell her to just forget about it but one chocolate covered hand gestured her to be silent.

"When I was ten years old, I wanted to see my mother." Lightning started. Noticing the odd look from the bartender, she sighed before saying an excuse that was true enough but still concealed some part of it. "She and dad fight a lot so they lived separately."

Lebreau knew that that wasn't all to it but chose not to comment about it and just nodded for Lightning to continue.

"So I travelled all around Cocoon just to find her which was really my only choice at that time since I have no way of contacting her. It took me almost a year before I found her." Lightning said while drawing white chocolate blotches on the chocolate leaves. Truthfully, she wasn't comfortable with telling her life stories, especially about her mom, to anybody since she hated being pitied just because she was from a broken family. So to stop herself from having these thoughts she continued working on the cake while telling Lebreau part of her life story.

"And guess where I found her." Lightning glanced at Lebreau who was seated on one part of the kitchen counter beside the pinkette, listening attentively, "I found her here, in NORA, playing that song you were listening to a while ago."

At this, Lebreau's eyes widen from surprise," Your mom worked here? She's a singer, right? Was she good? Of course she's good, she's your mom! Where is she? Can I meet her?"

"No," Lightning said suddenly with a sad forceful tone on her voice, halting Lebreau from asking any more questions. Lightning exhaled the breathe she was holding before starting again to decorate the pastry which was now half finish with the exception of the flower candy on top, "Mom… didn't work here. She's kind of like Snow. At that time, her band just had a gig here and they just happen to be selected to be the entertainers for the night. She wasn't a singer either; she was the guitarist of her band although she sometimes second voiced. And you can't meet her… not anymore."

Lightning then placed the gem like lollipop rose on the middle of the pastry before sprinkling it with white chocolate powder for the finishing touches. Lebreau on the other hand was a bit puzzled at what Lightning said about her mom about not able to meet her anymore. Is she not here? Is she working somewhere in a faraway country perhaps? Is Lightning not allowed to meet her or even contact her? Or worse…is she dead? Lebreau wanted to ask about her mom more but before she can even utter a single word, the door leading to the dining area slammed open with Amodar holding said door.

"What the hell is the bartender doing in the kitchen?!" Amodar said looking at Lebreau to Lightning to the finished pastry on the table then back to Lebreau, "If you have time to dillydally, then go bring that cake to the bickering costumers outside! You too Lightning, I expect a smile on that face of yours when you welcome them. Honestly, fighting over that damn cake of yours. I'll be laughing my butt off this situation if it wasn't me who's at the receiving end of their little scuffle."

Amodar, the manager of NORA, big muscular tanned man who has a bit of a big belly from all the beer intake was a jolly man who was once a police officer but got out of commissioned early because of a bullet wound on his leg. He was a man who surprisingly sees all the goodness in people and a fist to punch the living day lights out of you if you ever mess with him or his staff members.

Everyone who heard Amodar's drunken retell of the story, knew how he saved a woman being chased by members of the Sanctum, the biggest gang who supposedly controlled almost half of Cocoon, by misleading them through the many back alley ways of Bohdum towards the nearest police station. But half way through, a bullet went straight to his leg, making it difficult for him to walk. The woman stop in her tracks and tried to help Amodar. But from the towering form of the police officer alone from the woman's, Amodar knew that the woman didn't have the capacity to drag him towards the police station. Making a quick decision, he directed the woman where the police station is and ordered her to call for back up while he hold off the Sanctum gang members chasing them for a little while. The woman tried to protest but in the end obliged to Amodar and ran towards the police station. Needless to say, Amodar received a medal for protecting the woman despite the heavy injury and the early retirement he got. And both the woman and he became best of friends ever since that day. Too bad she disappeared a little over two nine years ago. He honestly missed the person, to the point he would hire someone who looked like her.

He looked at Lightning and true enough there is some kind of uncanny resemblance with the two. Same color of hair, same scowl when someone irritated her, the colour might not be the same but the two of them have that identical eerie look in their eyes as if they're carrying a big burden on their shoulders.

Lebreau sighed, so much for talking more about Lightning but a job is a job. She hopped out of the table and scooped the platter with the chocolate pastry out of Lightning's reach while dragging said pinkette with her out of the kitchen, "Yes boss."

Just another day in café NORA where every piece of cake is considered as the trophy of a battle.

"I don't care whether it's your daughter's birthday today! I'm in a shitty mood right now so fuck off and hand over the damn cake!" a rich accented voice said as the two entered the dining area where they saw a man in his mid-fifthies glaring at a beautiful tanned woman with wild raven hair. Beside the woman was the girl who Lebreau noticed was the girl who approached them a week ago about Lightning's roommate problem. She was tugging at the raven haired woman's sleeve while muttering something at her companion.

"Fang, Vanille?" Lightning said, recognizing the two the instant she saw them.

Hearing her name called, Fang look up to the source and instantly gawked at her roommate.

"Sunshine?"

* * *

**Author's Notes (again): **_Hmm, I admit there's a bit OCC in Vanille's actions there... I don't really want to portray her high on drugs...Yet... LOL_

_What do you think is Lightning's present age? Any guesses? _

**_REVIEW PLEASE! Your reviews are the food for making this story go on XD_**


	7. Chapter 4 Have Faith in Me (Part 3)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: damn, it's almost a month since I've last updated. sorry guys. school's a bitch sometimes.**

**Anyways to compensate, I made this chapter especially long. :3**

**And now for the shout outs:**

**_saku27:_ that's kind of the problem lately for me. How should I fit Lightning's and Fang's character with this kind of situation yada yada yada. But hopefully, it's still fits their original character portrayal. (hopefully :3). Lols? damn now I want to go to Germany but couldn't, here's just all sunshine one moment the next thunders and storms on a daily basis.**

**_sina:_ another one from germany! :3 lols here's the update ya'll been waiting for. hope it's okay.**

**_EazyHB: _hmm, there are a lot of ffs portraying Lightning in the military or government but I'm not gonna write exactly about that. don't worry. Thanks for explaining to me what an indie movie is. :D**

**_onimimi: _hmm, when i read over the latter chapters i'm starting to think that maybe the whole story might bring about a lot of OCCness since I'm not really perfect and I'm writing the characters as how I depicted them to be in my opinionated mind. Nothing too tragic though. Just a heads up.**

**_utenafangirl: _hohoho, there is more to come, i promise you that. :3**

**_shazaei-neko:_ hehe, sorry for writing Serah like that. that's just me having fun on the characters since I noticed that she's almost always the sheltered one but with her sister, Lightning, still beside her. so why not make them separate for awhile they were already depicted as two women with different views in the game so why not twist it a little more? meh. that's just me thinking. Don't worry, you'll have your slap soon. maybe in a few chapters or so.**

**_roxyroxas1313: _you cut it in half? damn. you shouldn't have! that would've made MY day. :3. and yes, i leaved it there cuz I thought it was funny that Fang called out to Lightning with that nickname when she was fighting with an old man. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Have Faith In Me (Part 3)

"_Fang, Vanille?"_

"_Sunshine?"_

An hour ago…

Fang was lying on the couch doing nothing in particular. She has no idea what to do whenever her roommate wasn't with her. Who wouldn't if there wasn't anything in the apartment to entertain her with? Apparently Lightning doesn't know the word TV yet from the lack of the said furniture in the living room. Well, at least the raven haired guitarist liked to think so whenever she got nothing to do. Heck, she even did her homework just to pass the time and she never does homework! She hated doing homework but she hated doing nothing more, forcing her to do it nonetheless.

Why isn't her best friend here yet? She called her hours ago. And she was bored dammit! Yes, Fang admitted that she wasn't too fond of being left out since she was more accustomed to the somewhat rampant noise of children in the orphanage she and Vanille used to live in. But maybe having children run around the apartment wasn't such a good idea since the apartment originally can only house two occupants and her roommate would definitely kick her out if she really did bring home a bunch of kids.

Thou, Fang remembered their near death situation last week when Lightning pushed the two kids out of the way from an incoming truck without having an insight of her own safety. Does that mean that the pinkette have a soft side for children? It's kind of hard to imagine when Fang knew Lightning have an aversion towards the people around her like a plague but knowing now that her roommate likes kids, even for a bit, brought a smile on Fang's face.

_You're not an Ice Princess like everyone at school says after all._ Fang thought still smiling.

Still, remembering another incident yet again the time they had a joined PE class where in the boy's class and the girl's class are held all in the same gymnasium just this afternoon, made Fang wonder why the pinkette hated crowded places. The pinkette opted to sit by the bleachers reading a very big hardbound text book that was about the history of Music and sensing that her roommate would rather skim through the book than attend the actual class, Fang approached her.

"_Hey Light, watcha reading? Wow, I didn't know you wear glasses." Fang said as she sat beside the pinkette, mindful that there was still a foot distance space in between them. Peering over her glasses, the pinkette scowled at what she dubbed as an unbelievable nuisance of a pest in her mind. _

"_Go away; I don't have time for your little mind games." Lightning said irritably as she returned her gaze to the book she was holding on her lap. Fang just laugh at her and suddenly slapped her on her back that brought the poor pink hair down on her knees on the floor. This earned a surprise yelp from the assaulted pinkette and gawking doe-like stares from the spectators around them. _

"_Why don't we play real games then? Not the ones that let you cramp your ass and your brain all day long." Fang said while getting up to walk in front of the fuming pinkette, "Unless your lazy ass is as stiff as a statue already, that is."_

"_Are you calling me fat?" Lightning said as she quickly stood up in one motion with the book in one hand and a close shaking fist ready to give a knuckle sandwich to her annoying roommate with the other. _

Fang didn't know how her roommate anticipated such conclusion since in Fang's opinion; the pink hair was as fine as a Goddess reincarnated. But oh well, she never knew what goes inside the mind of Lightning Farron and that made her wanted to know the pinkette more. And the little glimpses of emotions in the stoic face of her roommate, albeit most of them are irritation all pointed at Fang, made the raven hair curious as to why would Lightning bring up walls around herself.

_Well at least there are still times that she'll bring it down. _Fang thought, continuing her early reminisce.

"_Fat you? If you keep your pretty little ass park like that with your nose buried on a book every damn PE class. Well, yeah." Fang smirk at the pinkette who was now giving her a murderous glare. If looks could kill, Fang swear she died ages ago. Too bad that ain't happening any time soon. _

"_Watch out!" A man's voice suddenly called out as Lightning's free hand block the incoming ball hurtling towards her head, surprising yet again Fang and all of the occupants of the gymnasium at the demonstrated speed. _

_Not affected by the number of audience they have accumulated, Lightning slowly moved her glare from a smirking Fang to the man she knew who yelled out to them. _

"_Hey, your name's Damon, an ace three point shooter in the basketball club, right?" Lightning called out to the tall but lanky man who sprouted a colourful Mohawk in the colours of red, yellow, and green. Fang nicknamed him instantly as the stoplight man. Damon or stoplight man obviously too nervous in front of her pink haired roommate that the only thing he did in response to pinkette's question was nod vigorously. Lightning smiled dangerously at the man, "Good. I want four more aces here. Now." _

_Beside Lightning, Fang was snickering at how her roommate easily commanded a man who was towering her at least by a foot. It was like a child lecturing an adult really. _

"_And you, what the hell are you laughing at? Stop acting like an idiot and come on already." Lightning said while putting down the hardbound book and cat walk her way towards the middle of the court, giving any one who stared her way the evil eye. _

"_Woof." Fang said simply in reply as she followed the pink haired commando with a bounce on her step._

_A few minutes later, four more players came into the court, each of them sprouting a frown on their face as they lined up in front of both Lightning and Fang. Stoplight man was at the left most side of the group followed by a short stout man who has a crew cut. Fang named him Piggy. The next one is a stoic tanned man who also has a crew cut. Fang named him Kissable-lips since she noticed that his lips were biggest among the group. The fourth man was a green haired glasses man who unlike all the others has long hair tied in a ponytail. Fang named the man Horn dog since along with the other girls in the gymnasium; she was given a flying kiss and a flirty wink. Last but not the least Gadot, a classmate of theirs who was overly buffed and like the Spotlight man, he has a fiery blonde Mohawk for a hairdo. Gadot was looking at Light with malicious looking eyes. _

"_It's funny you want to have a match Lightning, can you even take all of us?" Gadot said with a taunting smile as he crossed his beefy arms over his equally beefy chest. Light however only ignores him and look over the five players. _

"_Huh, your number six in the ranking right? Where's Lewis?" Lightning said glaring at Piggy before setting it on Gadot who visibly swallowed his spit before answering, "That's Mr. Lewis for you Ms. Farron and fortunately for you he's out with a cold right now."_

_Lightning only continued glaring at the rest of basketball aces before nodding her head in approval. She looked at Fang and dragged the raven hair away from the group to the other side of the court where she proceeded to do warm up exercises. _

"_Hey, Hey, don't we like, shake hands or something?" Fang said still looking at the group of basketball players who also proceeded to do their warm up exercises. _

"_What for? Too time consuming. You know Damon, right?" Light said as she stretches her body in an unbelievable angle. Fang looked away at her incredible beautiful roommate towards the multi-coloured Mohawk hairdo guy, trying to hide the incoming blush from her face._

"_Spotlight man, what about him?" Fang said which earned her a bemused look from her roommate._

"_Yeah him, he's their ace shooter. He can easily shoot three pointers with a seventy five percent of them going in the basket." Lightning said as Fang caught on to what her roommate was telling her and put her game face on._

"_Williams, the plump one—" _

"_You mean Piggy?" Fang interjected which earned her a glare from the pinkette but afterwards nodded. _

"_Yeah him, he might be sixth in their ranking but from what I know his defense is as solid as a rock." Lightning continued, "Johnsons over there, the green long hair one, is extremely fast despite his disgusting flirtatious actions."_

"_What about Kissable-lips?" _

"_Kissable-wha? Oh, that's Matthews. He's known for his dunks and hooks." Lightning said after looking for said Kissable-lips, "Be careful with Gadot, he's an all-rounder."_

"_Wait wait wait. Why are you telling me all these things, again?" Fang said while looking at the pinkette who just finished her warm ups and was now walking at the center of the court. Lightning looked over her shoulder at Fang still standing still with a curious look on her face, "I don't know. I just know that you're a fast learner and thought you could be on par with them on their level."_

Fang smirked at that time, true she knew she was a very very fast learner to the point where she can copy anyone's tune in playing the guitar and make it her own but she never knew that her roommate noticed that trait of hers. Playing the guitar… not playing basketball, mind you.

"_That's playing the damn guitar Light!" Fang shouted at her while trying to keep astride with the pinkette. Lightning however, only spared her with a glance before getting back to glaring at the five men who were smirking at them in the middle of the court._

"_So, you're telling me you dragged me here to play your stupid game and now you're chickening out just because you can't take on five over grown, over buffed, meat headed guys?" Lightning said with a cool level tone in her voice that somehow felt like daggers impaling Fang and the boys in front of them from every word uttered. _

"_No, I'm not chickening out. It's just two against five? Really, Lightning, I don't have the capacity to steal, guard then shoot the ball from all of them." Fang said as she saw the PE teacher acting as the referee take up his position in the middle of the court with the ball on hand. _

"_Pfft, you're thinking I'm some useless player who doesn't know how to play a silly game like this? Naïve." Lightning said as she gestured Fang to take up as center since she's the taller of the two. Fang relented and just clicked her tongue in dismay at her roommate's words. _

"_Having a little trouble with Farron, huh? I'm not surprise; she's always full of herself any ways." Gadot said with a smirk on his face when she placed herself in front of him and the referee._

"_Shut the fuck up before I shut your ass up, bucko." Fang said with a glare of her own as she readied herself for the jump ball. Gadot's smirk only widen at the threat before the whistle rang to signal the start of the game with the ball hurling upwards. _

_Fang reached up to tap the ball towards Lightning but due to Gadot's own push, the trajectory of the ball bounce towards Horn dog, the fastest among the bunch. _

"_Shit!" Fang was about to spin herself and run after the ball before it gets into the hands of the green haired man when a flash of pink blocked her way. Fang didn't know whether to smirk or gawk, as Lightning run off with the ball to their side of the court while all the other players were still dumbfounded at the pinkette's speed. The first one to react was Kissable-lips but Lightning was now too far away from him to block her first lay up, earning them their first two points of the game. _

_Fang ran up to the pinkette who stood below their basket and was about to give her a pat on the back when a glare from the pinkette stopped her from doing so, "You have terrible aim."_

_Fang only laughed out loud at that, "Oh? Is that a challenge I hear from Ms. grumpy Farron? And besides, you running like makes up for it."_

_Lightning only scowled at the raven haired guitarist before running away from her. Fang almost thought she went too far again but then her roommate answered back bringing forth another set of laughter which she unwisely let out again," Think whatever you like Snaggletooth but at least try getting the ball next time."_

_The game continued on with Lightning almost always stealing the ball from the basketball players, displaying amazing dribbling skills, and running off with it towards their basket. There were times when Fang would steal the ball from Lightning whenever she release the ball from a layup or any two pointer shoots then would proceed to doing a dunk instead just to aggravate the pink hair more._

_But whenever Fang would finally get a hold with the ball and attempt a three point shoot, Lightning would suddenly jump towards the ball and steal it. And while still in mid-air she would twirl herself sunshine enveloping her body, ball on hand and attempt a formless layup shoot towards the basket. It always went in. And it always made Fang stop moving just to admire the sight. _

_Sunshine_, Fang thought. It suits her. With her hair and skin against the sun like that, yes… it very suits her. Well, her roommate's attitude needs a little bit of adjustment but what the hell, it suits her.

In the end they felt like they weren't playing with five guys anymore but amongst themselves and indeed when the second half of the game ended, they were surprise to see that most of the guys were lying on the floor already, excluding Gadot who was still stubbornly standing albeit on shaking knees. So they decided to quit the game and gave the guys a rest.

All in all, it was a satisfying day in school for Fang, excluding the increase of stares of course, and at the end of it all she was left here in the quietness of their apartment.

_At least get a damn TV or radio dammit!_ Fang thought as she look over once again at the bare living room where only the coffee table and the white couch with a few maroon pillows she was currently lying on were the only material things occupying the room. _Does Lightning even live here?_ Fang often thought along these lines during these past five days of barely seeing her roommate in their apartment since she often come back home usually after midnight, reeking of alcohol, smoke and a bit of a sweet scent that Fang interpreted as the fragrance of chocolate. It's as if she didn't even treated this place as her home!

_What kind of job would make her get back home that late anyway? _Fang thought as she remembered one evening when she decided to wait on her roommate, not only finding out that her roommate reeks of alcohol and smoke but she was also wearing a change of clothes consisting of an elegant maroon sleeveless blouse with the two top buttons undone, showing her a peek of her generous cleavage hold up by a black lacy bra and in Fang's amazement her navel rose ring, she was also wearing a tight mini black skirt that lets you see the shape and movement of her ass every time she damn walks. Both garments are a size too small for her roommate which by the way Fang understood the pinkette wouldn't wear unless the situation calls for it. And for the love of god, it didn't helped that she was wearing her usual brown high heeled boots, it only complimented the whole thing.

"_Any lower than my face and I'll punch you to kingdom come."_ Lightning said coldly as she passed by Fang that night after she takes off her boots then gone straight ahead to her bedroom. Fang would've been lying to herself if she thought that didn't scared her but at the same time turned her on.

A knock from the front door stop Fang from thinking any further about her roommate. Hoping that it's her best friend behind the door or pray that the person has a rigid enough body to withstand her fury, she got up and walk towards the entrance of their apartment. She sighed in relief when she saw Vanille with a somewhat impatient look on her face.

"What took you so long?" Vanille said

"That's supposed to be my line!" Fang said back as she gestured Vanille to come in, "Well don't you just stand there, come in already. I've been dying to have another taste of that cake you bought the other day."

"Oh, about that. Instead of bringing you the treat, why won't we just go to the place? It's more fun that way and I know you're bored staying all alone in your apartment since your roommate is obviously out. So let's just go out, your treat of course" Vanille said with her sweet innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Why would I be treating you? You do know I'm still jobless, right? There's no way in hell I'll be—" Fang started but felt an ominous aura coming from her redheaded friend in front of her.

"Cuz I said so, since you made me lose an opportunity to talk to this cute girl that could've become my friend and made me drive six hours straight just so you can talk about your roommate." Vanille said still having that sweet smile of hers though having a somewhat threatening tone in her voice. Fang could only sigh in defeat. She knew that it was her fault for forcing Vanille to come all the way to Bohdum and knowing the redhead's persistent attitude she can only relent.

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute to get my keys. Oh, and I'm driving." Fang said as she goes in to the kitchen where she left her copy of the apartment keys. She then grabbed her black leather jacket which was on the couch then proceeded to go out of the apartment where she found her best friend waiting beside a white Strada Triton with a word _Alexander_ embedded in gold on the side door.

"Woah, which sorry chap who names his car Alexander did you steal this from?" Fang said as she admired the pickup truck. Vanille rolled her eyes at the comment, "For your information, I borrowed it from Hope, my boyfriend, and don't be a hypocrite, Fang. At least Hope named it after a great Greek king unlike someone I know who names their things after mythical fire breathing dragons."

"Heh, you mean the gay Conqueror who had a fling with his best friend during their little game of war?" Fang said while smiling, remembering their world history lesson during high school. Vanille sighed, having to have the same lesson since they attended the same public high school, "Yes, that guy. Now come on, delicious cake is waiting for us!"

Vanille made a move into the driver's seat when a tanned hand stops her from going further.

"Keys." Fang said simply while gesturing to Vanille to hand over the keys of the vehicle. Vanille raise her brow to the raven haired guitarist while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Fang, you don't have a driver's license."

"And you don't have any idea how many people you can kill in one day. Besides, the police forces here don't care about things like that." Fang said with her hand still outstretch towards Vanille, "Now hand me the keys."

Vanille considered what Fang said for a moment before relenting to her friend. She admitted she was a bit tired from the six hour drive and judging from the narrow alley ways of Bohdum, Vanille didn't want to have an accident occur on her account.

"Fine, but I want two servings of cake since I didn't have lunch yet and skip a couple of my classes just for you." Vanille said as she gave the keys to Fang and walked around the car and into the passenger's seat. Fang also got in the car and started the engine.

"So, where is this place anyway?" Fang said after a few minutes wherein she drove the truck out of the residential area and in to the town square. During the past few days, she would go out to town just to walk around and familiarize herself with her surroundings. She would've asked, or rather dragged, her pink haired roommate but she knew not to interfere the pinkette's working hours with her desire to spend more time with Lightning and get to know her more.

"Hmm, it's on that side of town I think?" Vanille said while pointing to the shady part of town where you can see establishments like motels, pubs and small casinos all lined up with their shiny neon signs flashing into Fang's face. The stench of alcohol, body stenches and nicotine littered the air. _I didn't know there's a place like this in Bohdum._

"Oi, Vanille, how do you know a place like this when you're not even a resident here?" Fang said, slightly tilting her head to look at the red head who was admiring the bright neon lights against Bohdum's setting sun outside.

"Hope invited me for his birthday party last week here." Vanille said making Fang's eyes bulge out of her sockets and hit the breaks so forcefully that they almost hit their foreheads on the windshield. If it weren't for their seatbelts they would have a red mark sprouting on their foreheads by now.

"He what now in this dump?!" Fang said now fully looking at Vanille who was massaging the back of her head since it rebounded on the back rest. At the corner of her eyes, Fang could see a group of girls who were wearing skimpy clothes and by the looks of it, were dry humping a group of boys who looked like they came from some kind of messed up gang with all their face scars, dyed hair and tattoos showing. Not that she has any problem of dyeing one's hair and having a tattoo, since she also has those. But having group sex in the middle of the road is something Fang can't picture herself doing. Ever.

"Oh relax will you? It's not like I come here every freaking day unlike your roommate. Besides, we only stayed at this pub once owned by his deceased mom. It was cool of him to invite me too since I'm from Eden-U and he's from Bohdum University. You do know that students from Eden-U and Bohdum University usually fight over the little stuff, right?" Vanille said as Fang continue to drive unless she wanted to squish the little honking car behind them with the pickup truck. Thinking back to what Vanille said, one line caught her attention, making her eyes bulge out of her sockets again.

"Lightning works here?!" Fang said looking at Vanille suddenly, not noticing the drunken middle aged office worker crossing the streets. Vanille noticing this, hurriedly grabbed the wheels from Fang grasp and tried to drive them out of the drunk's way who didn't even notice them coming at him until they were a few inches apart.

"Fuck ya! Ya mother fucka mangye lil twerps! *burp* *bleeehh* " yelled the drunken man before barfing on the middle of the road without a care in the world who sees him there letting out his guts.

"Fuck you too, dickhead shitface!" Fang yelled back, flicking the finger at him before looking back at Vanille who was still catching her breathe from the exhilaration.

"Lightning works here?" Fang said a bit more calmly than the first but you can still hear the shock from the tone of her voice. Fang could not believe that her assessments about Lightning job as being a prostitute was right.

_Is that why she didn't want me or any one coming near her? Because she has those sex marks all over her body? _Fang thought as she remembered the bathroom incident a few days ago. Then there was the incident just this afternoon where Lightning said she was the cause of all those unwanted stares. _Did that mean that everyone knew about Lightning's job? With Lightning's stunning looks and mysterious aura, she wouldn't have any problems finding hormonal clienteles. _

"Yeah, she works here, kind of a shocker too when we met at the bar and talk about your accommodations. She was pretty good with her job too." Vanille said, oblivious to the raven head's own musings about the pinkette.

Hearing the confirmation, Fang was a bit disappointed. Being in an orphanage with a rather strict matron, both Fang and Vanille were raised to have both good morals and insight around their surroundings. And being away from their beloved matron from their beloved home, Gran Pulse, it made Fang a little homesick. But imagine her surprise when her roommate suddenly sprouted all those apartment rules, it made Fang remember one of the matrons she was very close with who was also very strict with rules… Well, not that she follows every single one of them.

Yet now, with the knowledge that her roommate works probably in a strip club or something and was _good_ _at it_ as Vanille qouted, she cannot dare to compare her beloved matron to her roommate who she once thought as some sort of cure for her homesickness.

"Oh, turn left after that motel there and stop over that place called NORA." Vanille said, breaking Fang's little bubble of thoughts. Fang shook her head to clear out an image of her roommate wearing a kinky nurse uniform and the glasses Fang remembered she wore during PE while holding a syringe with a seductive but dangerous smile on her face. _Damn, mind out of the gutter, Oerba! _Fang thought as she park the Strada a few blocks away from the pub.

After parking, Vanille hopped out of the car and waited for Fang, who was still noting how the establishment looks like from the others around it. From the outside, Fang can clearly see the usual bright neon lights advertising its name, same shady look that a bar can only possess and the same aroma of alcohol and smoke coming in through the place. But what really caught Fang's attention was how civil the costumers here are. There are no teenagers without parental guidance doing illicit things, there are the usual drunkards but for some reason they kept to themselves which was saying something because half of what she saw just passing through to get here was an abundancy of out of control drunkards.

"Are you coming or not?" Vanille said with both hands on her hips. Fang only shook her head at the impatience of her red headed friend before finally coming out of the car without the skip and all that her friend just demonstrated a while back.

"Yeah yeah, just admiring the scenery."

Vanille smiled at that and walked beside Fang, "You'll love it here! Some nights they even have bands playing for them. You should sign in for that Fang! That'll bring some greens in your wallet."

"I'll think about it Van. For now I just want to eat, I'm starving!" Fang said as she pushed the pub's door open and let Vanille in first before following suit.

"Sure sure, stomach problems first then others later, yeah?" Vanille said while taking note that the bartender manning the counter wasn't the woman she had a conversation with the other day but she quickly disregard that and went up to the man nonetheless with Fang on tow.

"One Lionheart please!"

"Give me some of that Lionheart."

Two voices said simultaneously, one coming from Vanille and the other from an old man whose age is ranging from forties almost fifties. They look at each other before glaring at the bartender who was giving them a confuse expression.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry, we only have one stock left." The bartender said bringing the man to glare at him first then at Vanille who was sprouting a troubled expression.

"I say little lady, let me have the treat since it's for my daughter's birthday." The old man said gesturing to a woman in skimpy clothes, smoking by the window with an impatient look on her eyes. She was easily half the age of the old man. _Who would let his daughter wear those kinds of clothes? _Fang thought as she stared at the woman who amazingly, winked at her right in front of the old man.

Both Vanille and the old man caught the action and both scowled at the woman who brought up her hands over her head in the sign of defeat while shaking her head with a smile still on her face. She then proceeded to stare brashly at Fang. Fang didn't mind the attention from the woman, she knew she was hot and sometimes she used that advantage to get what she wanted but she also knew her limits. With Vanille glaring at her with a silent message relaying in between them, _Do something. _Fang could only sigh in defeat.

"Well, I'm sorry for that sir, but my friend here wants the cake, so you back off." Fang said as she steps forward, bringing herself in her full height that easily towers the man by two inches. The old man raised a brow to her.

"I didn't know Pulsian like you can be trained. Hmm, I guessed Cooper was right about implementing the International Exchange Culture System. Dogs like you can be trained." The old man said with a heated glare at Fang.

_Dogs?_ Fang thought as she immediately yanked roughly the old man towards her with his shirt and punch him on the face which resulted to him falling on his back. She didn't have an ounce of care about the spectators watching around them. She unconsciously let out a growl out of frustration but that only made the old man smirk broaden even in his bloody nose state.

"Fang?!" Vanille said in bewilderment. Vanille never have seen her best friend act like this, much less from an old man they just met now. Sure she knew the raven haired has anger management issues and a damn unholy enormous pride that got her into trouble more than enough times to last them for a life time but she never hurt a person without a sensible reason.

"See what I told you? Only a dog would result into worthless hostilities." The old man said while wipping the blood from his nose albeit a smirk on his face.

Fang would've pounced on the old man and beat the crap on him more when another man, in his mid-thirties with a round beer belly but muscular arms, rounded up the corner from what Fang could only think of as the manager's office since she noticed that the bartender greeted him as '_boss_'.

"What in hells and blazes is wrong here? And you. Why are you there when I know it's Lebreau's turn to tend the bar." The man said while pointing to the bartender who obviously shook from his statement.

"She. She's at the kitchen, making cake and stuff with—" before the bartender even finished his sentence the man marched towards the back of the room where she assumed where the kitchen was.

"Will you look at that, another cake? I guess we will be having two Leonhearts this evening. One for each of us since the thing is so small." The old man said as he picked himself up finally and ignored the two Pulsians beside him. For Fang, that was the last straw.

"I don't care whether it's your daughter's birthday today! I'm in a shitty mood right now so fuck off and hand over the damn cake!" Fang shouted at the top of her voice while she tried to once again pounce at the old man but was stop by her best friend who was holding on to her saying something about to order something else. All she wanted was to beat the crap out of the man who humiliated her culture and called her and Vanille _dogs_, would even pick up a whore from the streets and say it's his daughter and was even selfish enough to bought two cakes that big! If a diameter of seven inches of cake considered _small_ then Fang didn't know what the man deliberated as big.

"Fang, Vanille?" a smooth low octave voice rang out, penetrating Fang's murderous thoughts as she look up and saw Lighting with a white long sleeved blouse with a black tie and black tight slacks accentuating the curve of her legs. A light frown adorning her angelic face, scratch that, she always has a scowl on her face. Still, at least she wasn't wearing nurse costumes.

"Sunshine?" Fang said while still in her half anger filled daze half astonishment that your roommate is her daze to the point where in she didn't realize that there was another woman clinging on her roommate hand until both of them was standing between Pulsians and the old man.

"Sunshine? I didn't know you had such a cute nickname Light. Usually it would be Ice Princess, Bitch Queen, RoboBitch—" Lebreau, the woman who was hanging on to Lightning while a cake on the other, said. She smirked at Lightning who scowled back at her while squirming her way out of Lebreau's grip.

"Neither do I." Lightning said as her scowl deepen when she directed it towards Fang. It was obvious that Lightning didn't like her new nickname by this point. But who wouldn't like that nickname against the other ones that Lebreau stated? At least it wasn't mocking the pinkette, in Fang's opinion, unlike the others.

"At least it's not as bad as the others, Light. I like to think of it as another variation of your name. You know light and sunshine?" Fang voiced her thoughts with a playful grin on her face.

"Lebreau!" Vanille said as she suddenly hugs the woman bartender before Lightning would come up with another come back.

"Woah there, still holding valuable merchandise here, you know." Lebreau said while setting the pastry down not far from her, "It took Light an hour and a half to sculpt that thing."

"You made that." the old man said that brought the attention of the four females. Unlike the last time he spoke, he had no bravado on his voice and the look on his face portrays an expression of seeing something akin to a ghost. He was obviously looking at Lighting. He then lowered his head and started to slowly laugh that grew into a maniacally one that scared the shit out of almost every occupant of the room especially for Lightning.

"Hahahaha, I didn't know the elder Farron was still here. Oh god, mother fucker. Why oh why, can't you just remain incapacitated just like the stories circulated. Or was _that_ a lie too huh Ms. Farron?" the old man said as he glared at Lightning who, Fang noticed, that both her hands was gripping the counter table so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her expression staring straight at the old man neither blinking nor staring somewhere else but Fang knew that Lightning is anywhere but here.

"Because of you, my career is ruined. You Farron! You who steals everything! A devil's child—" before the man could even finish that, Lightning yanked the old man off his feet towards herself over the counter and punch him on the face for the second time of the day. But this time, the old man never got up.

"Don't call my mom that, you bastard." Lightning before she ran out of the establishment with head down low, bangs covering her eyes.

* * *

Fang parked the pickup truck just a few blocks away from her apartment with Vanille holding two boxes of cake on her lap. She sat back and reminisce what transpired after Lightning fled the bar.

Amodar, the manager of the bar saw the whole scene and was enraged that an employee of his would punch the living day lights of a costumer but he was more enraged that the said costumer was the one who provoke his employee and even a few costumers, Fang and Vanille. So he ordered two of his bouncers to kick the old man out of his establishment with his supposedly _daughter_ and ordered a sign to be made saying that the two of them are not welcome there anymore.

Lebreau, the woman clinging to Lightning, when they got out of the kitchen knew Vanille and asked if Fang was the new roommate of the pinkette. When Fang nodded at the question, Lebreau instantaneously grabbed Lightning's things from the staffroom and held it for Fang to take. She asked them to give that to Lightning since most are her things for school and gave them the last two cakes for compensation. She told them she would go herself but she didn't have the time to visit Lightning since she have the night shift today and have to deal with her little siblings tomorrow.

"That was one hectic day, don't you think?" Vanille said finally before getting out of the truck, cakes at hand.

"If you mean hectic by misunderstanding your roommate's job as a prostitute, finding out she's a bartender that makes cute chocolate cakes instead and then old man maniac accusing her of a devil's child which earned him another knuckle sandwich, then yes. It is kind of hectic." Fang said while getting out of the car herself with Lightning's belongings then checking if the car was locked in all places. For a shoulder bag, it was kind of heavy. What the hell did Lightning bring to school in an everyday basis this heavy anyways? Rocks?

"You thought Lightning was a prostitute?" Vanille said as she walks on the sidewalk towards Fang's apartment with the raven haired guitarist beside her.

"Well, yeah. Kind of, since she works at that district and her coming home like that night." Fang stop herself from spouting anymore of her roommate before she could be in real trouble. You never know if the pinkette was silently listening just above them and it scared Fang to be another one of Lightning's super lighting fast knuckle sandwich.

"Like what?" Vanille asked nonetheless.

"Nothing you have to know, Van." Fang said as they trudge up the apartment's staircase.

"No fair, having a hot pink haired roommate all to yourself, not to mention she's kind of your type." Vanille said with a playful grin.

"Shut up Van." Fang said repressing the slight blush coming on her face. Thank god she has a tanned complexion that made the blush unnoticeable…that much.

"Pfft, don't deny it Fang. I mean come on, _Sunshine?_ Really?"

"No, Vanille. I don't want anything to do with your so called plans. The last time I said yes to one of those, I almost got married to a stranger who was saying something about the best night she ever had that I don't even remembered. Besides, I don't even think Lightning's gay. Now shut up, we're almost there." Fang said as she fished out her key from her pocket and opened the door only to be surprise by a sleeping strawberry blonde on the couch with bottles of beer on the coffee table. She was wearing the oversized white t-shirt and a pair of maroon shorts that Fang used to see her as her usual night wears. At least she has the mind set to change first before becoming sloshed.

"I call dibs on your room." Vanille said suddenly as she puts down one of the cake on the table and bounded towards what she knew by the mess of the things inside was Fang's room.

"Wait, what?" Fang said following Vanille without even turning on the lights. But Vanille was had a head start and was already in her room when Fang was only removing her sneakers. She looks back at Fang who was frowning at her.

"What? Where do you think I'm going to stay? Certainly not in your roommate's room or the couch where your roommate is currently sleeping. And besides, you're the one who called me to stay here Fang. Goodnight Fang." Vanille said as she gave that angelic but manipulative smile of hers to her dumbfounded friend before closing the door behind her.

Well, that sucks to be her right now.

"Sucks to be you." An angelic voice said behind the raven haired guitarist making her jump literally and unfortunately stumble on the coffee table bringing along the beer bottle with her.

"L-Lightning, I thought you were asleep." Fang said as she sat made herself upright again while picking up all the strewn beer bottles, she noted that only six of them are emptied, "Damn, you sure can drink your alcohol."

"Pfft, I'm a bartender Fang. Being totalled by six cans of beer is an embarrassment in my profession." Lightning said with a small grin.

"Drinking six cans of beer not less than twenty minutes is something to talk about Light, especially when you're not even in a hurry to drink them." Fang said as she sat beside the pinkette on the floor with two beers on hand. She opened hers and gave the other to her roommate who took it nonchalantly after she sat up herself with both her legs still stretch out on the sofa and her back on the armrest, "So want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what." Light said as she took a big gulp of the bitter liquid. Fang too took a gulp from hers.

"You know, what happened from the bar." Fang chance a peek on her roommate and saw a somewhat sad smile on her face.

"He deserves that." Light said as she slouched a little and turned her beer in a clockwise manner, trying to ignore the stare she was getting from the raven head.

"Hmm, not even one shed of tear?" Fang said teasingly as she revert her gaze back towards the front.

"I don't cry Fang." Light said harshly, scowling at the idea of crying just because she was called a devil's child, "I've been through worst."

Fang stopped mid sip by the last statement and was again curious of her pink haired roommate but didn't know how to make the pinkette open up to her. Unless….

"Hey Lightning, ever played question and answer?" Fang asked but was greeted an icy glare.

"If you're one of those people who pry in other people's live then forget it Fang. I'm not playing any of your games." Lightning said finishing of her beer and put it on the table.

"No, this is a different one. You can say pass if you want to."

"Then I'll just say pass to every single question." Lightning said while laying herself on the sofa again. What she didn't anticipate is the grin that greeted her on eye level.

"Then on every pass, the person should sing a verse from one of her most hated songs." Fang said with a devilish smile, "Don't tell me you don't remember them cuz I know you do. And don't sing any random songs either."

Lightning sighs in defeat, "Fine. Ten questions. That's all I'm answering."

"That's fine. Okay, question number one, what's your favourite color?"

"Magenta."

"Wow, Light, never figured you'd go for pink." Fang said with smirk resting her head on the cushion of the sofa beside Lightning's thigh, "Mind if I rest my head here? Thanks."

"Shut up, it's my turn to question you and your head is already there." Lightning said while covering her eyes with an arm.

"Shoot."

"What's your favourite color?"

"Pfft, that's your question? How cliché can you be Light." Fang said while closing her eyes too, enjoying the sound of her roommates voice.

"Just answer the damn question and besides, you're the one who started this cliché game anyways." Lightning said

"Fine, it's blue. My turn, favourite food?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Everybody has a favourite food." Fang said making a frown on her face.

"Food is food Fang, doesn't matter to me as long as it does what it supposed to do, making my stomach full. And that's two questions." Lightning said with a slight irritation in her voice.

"Fine fine, ask away."

"What's your most hated song? and will you sing it for me now?"

Fang opened her eyes and stared at the pinkette incredulously, "Say what?"

Lightning moved her arm covering her eyes and peeked at the raven head, "You heard me."

"That's cheating Light. You want me to do the punishment just because I force you to play this game." Fang said. She was about to demand Lightning to change the two questions when not only smirk adorned the pinkette's face but also with her beautiful cerulean eyes were gleaming with what Fang depicted as soft delight even though it was Fang she was silently laughing at. For the whole week Fang had known her roommate, this was the first time she saw such soft gaze directed _at_ her and it felt like butterflies was slowly filling her stomach every second that ticks by by just looking at those eyes.

"Pfft, in my opinion, it beats singing it twice in a row. Don't you think? Besides, you're the one who dragged me to this game." Lightning said while still gazing that same look at Fang. Fang on the other hand cleared her throat and reverted back to her position where her head was near beside Lightning's thighs. Okay it didn't helped one bit, knowing that, but at least her roommate didn't have to see the incoming blush on her face.

Fang sighed after a few minutes and finally looked up towards Lightning's face, "Promise me first that you won't ask why I hate the song."

Lightning nodded and verified it with a, "Sure."

"It's Have Faith With Me by A Day to Remember." Fang said as she closes her eyes once again, blocking out any distractions except her roommates voice. The raven haired was expecting a comeback from the pinkhead but was slightly surprise and relieved that she didn't. Who wouldn't be when the song she just uttered was from one of the bands she idolized right? A hand softly rested on her shoulder prompting her to go on and she did.

_Have faith in me__  
__Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_

The smell of burning flesh and wood suddenly envelopes her sense of smell coupled with the hot burning sensation of fire burning right through your flesh and the cracking of wood breaking it's weight. But what really hated most was the look on those emerald eyes. The eyes that says, it's all gonna be alright.  
_  
__So cling to what you know and never let go__  
__You should know things aren't always what they seem  
__  
_Fang clings to that person with emerald eyes, tears streaming out in both of their eyes. A big piece of burning wood from the ceiling then falls on them both but those emerald eyes put herself in between her and Fang. Not caring that it was burning her. Not even caring that a piece of it went through her. She just smiled at Fang and said those, _'Have faith in me.'_ _I said I'd never let you go, and I never did__  
__I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_

To Fang it was like an eternity looking up at those emerald eyes whilst they were still in a burning house. But never did those emerald eyes let her go nor did she stop caressing Fang's tearstained face albeit her hands were tainted with her own blood. It was like an eternity when finally the fire was extinguished and they were excavated amongst the rubble and the dead but in reality it was just a few hours. _  
__  
__If you didn't have this chance then I never did__  
__You'll always find me right there, again_

When Fang heard voices calling out for them, she knew both of them was relieved. They were saved. Oh so thought the eight year old Fang when she look up hoping to see vibrant emerald eyes, her mother's eyes. But there was nothing in them. It was emerald but no hint of that caring warm expression was on her eyes. Even though she was still smiling at Fang.

Fang opened her eyes and was astonished that she was crying. She rubbed it all away vigorously with her left arm, "Oh shucks, now look at what you've done Light. You have to pay for this you know."

There was no reply from her roommate.

"Light?" Fang said as she turned around and saw the most innocent facet from the pinkhead that she had ever seen from the entire duration of the whole week. Well. More like the first. The pinkhead was curled up on herself with her right arm curled beside her breast and with her left arm resting on Fang's shoulder. Her lips were slightly opened apart with a small sigh, more like a purr, coming out every now and then.

"Damn, she took the couch." Fang said remembering that Vanille was in her room, probably asleep on her bed. She didn't want to wake up the sleeping beauty beside her and she didn't know if carrying her to her room is a good plan since she didn't know if her roommate is a light sleeper or not.

"Oh well. Just for this night, Sunshine." Fang said after a sigh as she rested her head on the cushion of the the sofa and closed her eyes to dreamland.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (again): i beg of you...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Whoever She Is

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: hello guys. it's been a while since i've last updated. but i have some good news and bad news. I'm starting with the bad news to get it over with... i might be on HIATUS for a while...probably four months because i'm finally starting my second to the last year in college and well, lets just say i have to prioritize my studies first before continuing this thingy. sniff sniff sob sob. i hope you won't stop supporting this story though :3**

**and now for the good news. someone finally became my editor (The TableThrower )! seriously, thanks to him/her (i honestly don't know :3), chapters 1 to 4 are edited and bearable :3. and if she/he finishes editing chapter 8, i'll be probably changing the my horrible wrong grammar ones with those ones.**

**and now for the shout outs...**

**_EazyHB: _well, i was contemplating if red will be a good enough color but i want to have Lightning a more feminine character despite the tough exterior. :3**

**_Agger: _hahaha, thanks. and i'll take the damning me part as a complement :3. and no, i'm not going to drop this story. i'm having to much fun in it to do so. :3**

**_saku27: _really? wow, i just get my inspiration from the people around me. i'll make a dedication to them all at the end of this story. it might be a practically long list but oh well. i tried writing a Flight once when the setting is in the game...sad to say i only made it to about three pages. and i know the continuous raining thing. it's raining cats and dogs here too. plus it's damn to chilly all day. X3**

**_The TableThrower: _yoh dude! i once again thank you for editing my stuff and apologize for being a consistent thorn in the ass with the emailing thingy. :3**

**_onimimi:aww,_ this just makes me sad that i have to go away for a little while. TT,TT... wait for the 9th chapter around october. thanks for always supporting me with this story of mine :3**

**_sina: _heh, thanks. i'll try to come up with a long chapter that hopefully will come out around mid october. :3**

**_roxyroxas1313: _actually, i was trying to doodle them with that position in the middle of the class...sad to say i didn't finish it since that class ended. lols :3. and no, i wouldn't drop this story. i just couldn't. even if i'll be going away for awhile and dude, i like to read all of your reviews, so long review is a-okay for me but yeah, you writing that in that kind of phone is...yeah... damn. it's food and inspiration in one for this story. and believe me, i'm just getting started with this story. this is only the introduction! :D**

**_utenafangirl_: well, we can't have Lightning steal all the spotlight can't we? i have to have Fang have her moments too. :3**

* * *

Chapter 5: Whoever She is

Juliet Cooper, is a forty eight year old, blonde with steel grey color-eyes, woman who was elected as both headmaster of Bohdum University and the CEO of the Department of Trading Relations. Prefers to be called Jules and is a biracial daughter of a rich Pulsian mother and a Cocoonian father who works as an engineer, both living in Gran Pulse. She was taught by them that being born in different races didn't mean both cultures are vastly different. They taught her that people are still people, and that's what matters the most. Which was kind of sad in most cases, like Pulse and Cocoon which has a long history of fights over the smallest of things.

During high school, she studied multiple subjects on sociology and psychology pertaining to a large group of people and even made a thesis about it that was published and reviewed at one of Bohdum's Social fair events at the end of her senior year where she met Alexis Farron, Alex for short, a junior of hers who was also there showing off a few of her paintings that would go into auction for a couple of millions of gil. That day was the day she met the love of her life who unfortunately was already betrothed to someone else, a man by the name of Edward Wolfe.

Knowing the consequences, Jules honestly back off and promised to herself that she would become the bestest best friend Alex ever had, even after they graduated college and lived their separate lives wherein Jules became what she is now and Alexis, a mother and a world class artisan. Jules also became the Godmother of Alex's first born, Claire, since Alexis has no siblings to rely on and her husband, who happens to be a business man who specializes in selling artistry and painted works.

Claire…The first time Jules saw the baby was when Alexis was holding her near her bosom while smiling at the small child as if the mother solved the biggest mystery life can ever bring that it even brought out a small sensual tune out of her. It was the most singular beautiful thing that Jules had ever seen. That however, is the start of her, breaking her long forgotten promise, started the romantic feelings from the pink haired mother and resulted to the breakage of the whole family in the span of five years.

Unknown to Jules, little Claire knew too well that Jules and her mother were in love even in a tender age of four. She also knew her father's habit of uncontrolled fit of anger due intoxication of alcohol that usually resulted her father taking it out on her mother in their attic which serves as Alexis's studio at that time. Whether it was domestic abuse or sexual abuse, Claire didn't understand any of her father's actions towards her mother…but Jules did.

Jules can't bear to see her loved one beaten up like that, but she can't forcibly end a marriage either however in love she may be to the mother. She can only make the pain go away for a little while, so she thinks. That resulted to her proposing a fieldtrip on the beach that only she and Alexis would only be going, a weekend haven for the both of them. She made all kinds of plans to woo the pinkette but what she didn't anticipate was Alexis making a move on her after one of her proposed romantic dates that led into one steamy heated sex in a secluded area of the beach one evening under the gaze of a full moon. It was simply the best night Jules have ever had.

But in all kinds of fantasy, there must be an ending and not all ending concludes to a good one. When they got back, Edward was waiting for them at the front porch with unreadable eyes and beckoned Alexis to come in the house without a word to her or his wife. Having no idea what happened to his husband, Alex can only obliged with a farewell smile towards Jules.

A year have passed and Jules haven't heard from the pink haired mother ever since. Days of no return calls, weeks not seeing her driving her children to school, months of not meeting the pinkette mother on her back porch having her morning coffee. Until one morning, Alexis came to her all battered up with bruises, crying her eyes out and saying something about her messing up and leaving the children.

Jules have never seen the vibrant woman she had loved after that incident since then. It took five years to see her smile again. Five years of depriving herself of seeing her eldest daughter's success in the field of arts and just contented herself in seeing her little Claire in newspaper clippings with the bastard of a father beside her, five years of only watching her younger daughter, Serah, shine with her talent in the world of dance in the internet. It took five years to see that smile which was only when she saw little Claire once again apparently watching her for the first time in one of Alexis's live gigs downtown.

It was an awkward reunion from both mother and daughter from Jule's perspective. Both not knowing of what to say, what to do, or even where to begin with. So she took it upon herself as her personal mission to rekindle the bond between the mother and daughter and forced the mother to take a day off to spend it with her daughter…with her tailing them for back up and added moral support of course.

She watched them go into a zoo until lunch time where they picked a shabby but warm restaurant to eat in. After that they visited the local's aquarium and stayed there until closing time. They decided to walk home to extend the time together and that was the only time Jules let them have their own time alone without her looking out for them and witnessing every single cute moment.

It was perfect. It was all perfect, that is, until she received a call from the hospital telling her that both mother and child were in a car accident. Jules rushed over as fast as she can only to see the unhurt but blood stained Claire sitting in the waiting area with a blank stare on her face.

When she got close enough to the girl, she was murmuring two words over and over again as if it was a mantra of hers.

'_They're here.'_

When Jules asked the girl who _they_ are, Claire stared at her as if she have seen a ghost and said.

'_The people who call themselves freemen and steals everything for themselves.'_

Sad to say, Claire wasn't the same after that around her anymore. Unlike the first time she saw the girl, the pinkette insisted Jules to be called as Lightning like everyone else and would throw a fit if the blonde called her by her given name. Heck, even Jules wasn't the same, since that day was the beginning of the many days of watching her love lay asleep in a coma. Until now, Alexis hadn't woken up yet and that caused both Jules and Claire to blame themselves over what happened to Alexis.

And until now Jules could only pray silently that the woman asleep on the hospital bed beside her would someday wake up into forgiving her for leaving her side that night.

"Good morning honey. How is the dreamland today?" Jules said as she placed the long pink locks that was hiding partially her beloved's sleeping face behind the pink head's ear, "Not too boring without me in it, I hope? We have got to cut your hair again. It's growing too damn long again."

Jules smiled lovingly at the pink head remembering the times the woman would excitedly talk about her hopes and dreams, her two beautiful daughters and her hopes for their future, and little longings that their time together would extend for a little while longer. Jules could understand the first two but the last one she could not decipher until the accident occur and took Alex away from her. Now she just wanted her back with her eyes open and a smile upon her face.

She looked over the clock hanging over the wall and saw that it was passed nine a.m. and wondered where Lightning might be since she knew that the other pinkette also made it a habit to visit Alex during Sundays. Except last Sunday when she specifically told Jules that she had a recital to attend to and _maybe_ could not miss it for the sake of saving her grades.

Jules brought out her cell phone out took one last look at the comatose woman beside her and dialled the comatose woman's daughter who she hoped is awake by now.

It took a couple of rings before it was picked up by not Lightning but a woman who Jules did not know of but has a rich accented timbre in her voice that the blonde woman noticed as Pulsian.

"Hello, Lightning's still out right now, can I take you a message?" the woman said sleepily before yawning. Jules can make out another sleepy groaning voice in the background that seemed to sound like Lightning.

"Ah yes, who is this? And why do you have Lightning's phone? If you're one of her crazy stalkers I swear I'll beat the crap out of you to death that—" Jules said as her glare turned into glacial cold unknowingly to her.

"Woah, there. First of all, the Fang-maestri don't stalks. Second, my neck is killing me since my supposedly best bud stole my bed and lastly Lightning is behind me, still asleep on her cute little behind. Oh wait. She's waking up. Morning sunshine!" the woman said as true to her words, Jules heard Lightning's still rousing groggy voice through the receiver.

"Fang? The hell do you think you're doing with my phone? Give me that!" a light scuffle was heard after that before Jules finally heard her god child's voice, "Hello?"

"Well good morning to you too sleepy head. I hope I didn't interrupt something with your new exotic girlfriend there." Jules teased hearing a heavy crash and a few bottles scattering all over the place, probably beer, then a series of Lightning cursing after that, that made her smile. Sometimes teasing her god child can be just as amusing and fulfilling as remembering all the times she had with Alexis. Well, sometimes.

* * *

"Fucking hell." Lightning cursed as she stumbled out of the sofa, bumping a few beer bottles here and there that made her curse a lot more. Thank god she didn't opted for a carpeted floor or else the left over beer that spilled will most probably be leaving a stain that most probably will be staying for a little while.

"You alright there Lightbug?" Fang asked from the kitchen. She proposed a while ago after she _handed_, but in actuality tousled with Lightning over the phone, that she would start making breakfast as Lightning finished her call but due to that, Jules, the pinkette's god mother and mother's lover, think that her roommate is her girlfriend now. Lovely.

"Aww, I didn't know you go for sweethearts Light, especially knowing how grumpy and lightweight you get when attempting to drink a few bottles of beer." Jules teased over the phone making Lightning bump her big toe on the foot of the coffee table and thus uttering another curse.

"Alright, mom, what do you want? I don't have time to play with your mind games either today." Lightning said as she tried to massage the pain away from her foot while hoping with the other towards her bedroom. Silence then issued from the other line where Lightning can now hear the murmur a familiar sound which she can only distinguish as the machines beside her comatose mother in the hospital.

"Damn, I totally forgot it's Sunday." Lightning said as she stop hopping, hunched forward and rested her forehead on her palm, remembering finally what day today is. With an apologetic voice she said to Jules," Look I'm sorry mom, things…just got a little hectic around this week."

"It's alright squirt. You don't have to apologize to that crazy old man Johnsons actions." Jules said with as much as gentleness she can muster in her voice even though she has the crazy idea of hunting down the old sick geezer and punch him for sprouting nonsense again.

"Wait, you know that guy? You better not know the prostitute he has with him. Or asleep or not, I'm having you and my mother break it off." Lightning said as she disappeared in her room to grab a change of clothes which consisted of a long sleeved black blouse, jeans and underwear and then proceeded to go in the bathroom without looking at Fang who was oddly enough has her mouth open and ogling at her.

"Give me a little more credit Light, I have eyes everywhere. No, I don't sleep with prostitutes…I at least have the mind set to choose one that has enough focus to at least stop eye raping other people in the vicinity. And there is such a thing that is called one night stands, Light. You should try one of those maybe it would distress you a little." Jules joked as Lightning started to strip her nightwear, "Now, are you coming here or not cause I have a lunch meeting and I have to prepare for it before eleven."

"Yeah I'm still coming. I gotta take a shower first." Lightning said

"Good, cause I want to meet that lady friend of yours who answered your phone. You never introduce me to any of your friends Light. And don't tell me about Lebreau because I was the one who approached her first about you." Jules said suddenly before she was the one who hanged up on Lightning who was standing half naked staring at her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile at the kitchen….

'_That was her mom right? That was definitely her mom right? Then why did Lightning mention another mother? Does she have two moms?' _Fang thought as she stared at the bathroom where her pink headed roommate disappeared to, not noticing her redheaded friend coming beside her.

"Morning Fang! Woah, what's up with you ogling the bathroom door? Don't tell me you and Lightning hit it off after one night." Vanille said as she tapped her best friend out of her reverie. The raven head slowly looked at her with anime-like eyes and pointed at the bathroom door.

"My roommate has two moms." Fang finally said.

"So? It's not uncommon to have two moms Fang. Maybe the other one is her step-mother or something." Vanille shrugged which earned her a vigorous no from her best friend.

"No, no, no, no, Van. You're not listening. Light has two moms and she said something about her two moms breaking it off if the other hits on a prostitute. That means that both of Lightning's moms are together!" Fang said while shaking Vanille with all her worth.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Your roommate's moms are together. Stop shaking me, I just woke up, dammit! Does that really mean anything?" Vanille said while putting her hands on Fang's shoulders. If Lightning saw them she could make the wrong idea which seemed like they were about to kiss, given the close proximity and the awkward posture of them both, which did happened because by the time Fang stop shaking Vanille, Lightning walk in on them, all freshen up with her hair still wet dangling on her shoulder.

She stared at them with her stoic eyes before ignoring them and proceeded to fish out the milk in the refrigerator. Fang let go of Vanille hastily and faced the pink head that by now was drinking the milk after pouring it in a glass.

"Uhhm, so Lightning, what will it be? Pancakes or bacon and eggs?" Fang said as she continued preparing breakfast. Lightning paused for a second and looked at Fang, as if contemplating on something, before relaying her answer.

"Pancakes." The pink head sat on one of the stools situated near the island counter.

"I'll have bacon and eggs with my eggs scrambled up." Vanille said as she sat beside Lightning who gave her a cold stare down before returning her attention towards her milk.

"Coming right up." Fang said as she got to work. After a few minutes of silence between the three with only the sizzling of the pan and clinking of platter as sounds, Lightning finally broke it off after finishing her glass of milk.

"My mom wants to see you." Lightning said as Fang almost burned herself by the statement and Vanille looked astonished by what Lightning had said. When Lightning saw their expressions she quickly explained herself, "I meant she wanted to meet you as my new roommate, though she has this weird idea that we're together. I'll clarify that when we get there."

"Aww that's a bummer and here I thought you and Fang are having troubles with each other." Vanille said as she smiled at Lightning who gave her a weird look before replying, "What makes you think me and Fang are having trouble with our roommates only relationship? I'm just saying that I'm not trying to steal Fang from you."

Fang almost drop the plate of bunny pancakes she made for Lightning at that statement. Did Lightning think that she and Vanille are a thing? Why are people always suggesting that they look like a couple when in reality, they're not? And dammit, Vanille isn't even her type! And why is it bothers her that having a roommate relationship with the pinkette is a bad thing? This doesn't makes sense!

While not noticing Fang's internal dispute since Lightning was facing Vanille, she did notice how the redhead smiled at her again, weirdly, before flickering another smile at Fang which the pinkette wrongly interpreted as one of their little lover's one on one conversations. Then noticing the plate being handed to her by Fang, she took it before looking at the how disgustingly cute, in Lightning's opinion, the bunny shape pancake looks like from all the whip cream and strawberries on top of it as replacements for eyes and a bit of fur. She picks up a fork and vehemently cut the treat into pieces before picking the whole plate up and walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where she proceeded to eat her breakfast.

"The bunny pancakes Fang? Really?" Vanille said in a hushed tone while leaning towards her friend over the counter after the raven head gave her own bacon and eggs, "Total obvious much on the puppy love thing going on there, Fang."

"Pfft, I do not. You know what the real problem is? It's people viewing us as an item every single time! I mean you have a boyfriend for god's sake!" Fang said as she took a swig of her coffee while eyeing her pink head roommate eating in the other room.

"So? That doesn't mean anything other than the fact that you just pulled out your bunny pancakes move on Lightning and I know that you only pull that move on women you try to hook up with! You two should definitely hook up with each other!" Vanille said while eating her eggs.

"I what now? Are you out of your mind? Do you know that it's Lightning we're talking about?" Fang said as she took her empty mug on the sink and rinsed it with tap water while Vanille look at her with a frown on her face.

"So? Lightning's a gorgeous woman Fang! Not to mention she's your type, like all the way, since I know you have that masochistic side of you. What I don't get is why you are sending all this mixed signals towards her." Vanille said while waving her fork at Fang.

"I am not sending her mixed signals nor am I a masochist. And don't flay around that fork, it's bad table manners." Fang said as she gave Vanille a pointed look before noticing a soft tune playing in the living room. Fang peek at the pinkette and was surprise to see her to have her eyes close with earphones plug in her ears singing a familiar tune, her plate of pancakes clean.

"You cannot be telling me she's not perfect for you when she has every band you like in her Ipod." Vanille whispered beside Fang which the raven haired just disregarded as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

_I thought I had my girl but she ran away  
My car got stolen and I'm gonna be late  
For work this week, make that the fourth day straight  
But I'm fine with it _

"You don't have to worry." Fang whispered after that which earned her a smile and shove from her redheaded bestfriend which she gave a shove back.

_I thought I had it all but I gave it away  
I quit that old job and now I'm doing okay  
Those material things, they can't get in my way  
Cuz I'm over it_

Fang noticed Lightning smiled with a somewhat relieved but reminiscent look which intrigued her a bit since the only song she knew the pinkette ever sang with that kind of look was the _If It Means A Lot From You from A Day to Remember_. But then again, she knew that the only way the pinkette reveals her emotions were through singing.

_But where ever she may be  
She could be money, cars, fear of the dark  
Your best friends are just strangers in bars  
Who ever she is, whoever she may be  
One things for sure,  
You don't have to worry_

"You don't have to worry." Fang sang along again, ignoring the growing grin from the redhead beside her and watched the pinkette fiddled with the wires of her earphones into three circles, two of them at the side with the same circumference. The whole thing looks like one of those hidden mickey's you see on Disney channel.

"Will you look at that. She has a cute side in her with her Mickey Mouse heads. I didn't know she watches Disney channel." Vanille said while still grinning which Fang attempted to silenced with a hushing sound but the raven head just have to agree to the redhead that what the pinkette was actually kind of childish and cute which is so unlike the usual Lightning.

_And this is the part  
Where you find out who you are  
And these are your friends  
Those who've been there from the start  
So to hell with the bad news  
Dirt on your new shoes  
It rained all of May til the month of June_

Fang then noticed a flash of a melancholic look from Lightning's eyes after that verse that is making her itch just to go there beside the pinkette and hug her. The pink head just looks like a lost puppy right now and it just surprises Fang that the only thing that can make her bring out all this emotions is music. From the week she had spent with the pinkette, she noticed that the pink head didn't let her guard down unless she was in her room since that's the only place Fang could think of that her roommate can loosen up without her detection.

_But wherever she may be  
She could be money, cars, fear of the dark  
Your best friends are just strangers in bars  
Who ever she is, whoever she may be  
One things for sure,  
You don't have to worry_

"You do know that you're ogling at her again, right?" Vanille said while she finished the last of her bacon and eggs before getting up and rinsing the plate on the sink.

"I do not!" Fang said, returning her gaze towards her best friend who was now giving her a pointed look before sighing in defeat, "Alright, so what if I am. You're kind of right when you said she was kind of my type."

"Yes! I knew it!" Vanille shouted which resulted to Fang clamping her hand on the redhead's mouth before taking another glance at the pinkette at the other room. Thankfully she was still singing.

_And every day in every way  
She looks the same  
And every care you used to have  
Just seems to float away  
And every day in every way  
She looks the same  
And every care you used to have  
Just seems to float away_

_To hell with the new shit  
Whether or not you think you fit in _

Both friends sigh in relief.

"Gee, thanks for that, captain loud-mouth, you almost got us caught!" Fang said with her hand still clamped down on Vanille's mouth which the redhead yanked it off the moment Fang finished that sentenced.

"Pfft, trust me I would be doing you a huge favour if Lightning knew you like her." Vanille said with a roll of her eyes.

"Uh that doesn't mean it's in a romantic kind of way Van." Fang said exasperatedly.

_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark  
Your best friends are just strangers in bars  
Where ever she is, whoever she may be_

"You don't know that unless you try Fang! I'm sick and tired of you sulking from _her!_" Vanille said heatedly which enraged Fang to the point that she forcefully grabbed Vanille towards her.

_One things for sure,  
You don't have to worry  
She could be rainy days, minimum wage_

"You leave _her_ out of this, Van. She has nothing to do with this!" Fang said

_A book that ends with no last page  
Who ever she is, whoever she may be  
One things for sure, _

"I just want you to be happy Fang." Vanille said with tears starting to flow out of her eyes, "I just want you to smile again and I just thought that Lightning would definitely make you smile again since you can't stop talking about her…Just like how you can't stop talking about _her_ in the past."

Fang loosened her grip on Vanille with a downcast look on her face. The raven head look at the redhead with the same look in her eyes and said, "She can never be replace, Van. You know that."

"I know." Vanille said as she smiled sadly at Fang as she cupped the raven guitarist's cheek as a sign of comfort, "I know."

_You don't have to worry_

The two best friends could've stayed like that for a little more but a coughing sound quickly caught their attention from the living room's direction.

"I appreciate it if you do your lovey dovey business inside your private quarters." Lightning said as she walk pass the two best friends and placed her empty plate on the sink before rinsing it then walking away from them briskly, "I'll be in my room, if you're not ready by exactly twenty minutes I'll leave you behind, alright Fang?"

Lightning paused outside her bedroom door to look one last time at Fang who only nodded before disappearing inside. Fang and Vanille only stared dumbly.

"Is she always like that?" Vanille asked after they disentangled themselves from each other and started to wash the dishes.

"If dragging me to school on time every single day counts, then yes." Fang said as she fished out a change of clothes from her room before going in the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for the day.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (again): i have this idea Lightning singing songs from bands like the Maine, Yellowcard, the Script, Maroon 5, Boyce Avenue, and even solo artists like Colbie Caliat, Taylor Swift, J Rice, etc etc. the problem is... i've already listed down the songs i'll be using from them. but still, i want to broaden my horizons to a few more bands and solo artists and what songs will probably fit in with the Lightning and Fang's relationship?... any suggestions?**

**i'm totally open for them :3**

**P.s. thanks for the people who made this story their favorite, the people who followed this story, and the people who even bothered to review this story. thanks a lot guys :3**

* * *

**Sneak peak of chapter 9 :3**

Do you know the feeling of having a rabid dog complete with no vaccination what so ever and no cages to hold it off sitting right beside you? Try imagining that with a close proximity of two feet in between yourself and said beast inside a moving pickup truck with you riding shot gun and the dog apparently the one driving the vehicle below speed limit. That was what Fang felt like sitting beside Lightning. Sure she wasn't particularly afraid that their speed at the moment but she was definitely afraid at the same time turned on, of the idea that her roommate can go beyond that speed. Call it her gut instincts and the fact that the pinkette was still relaxed at this kind of speed.

"So, where are we headed?" Fang asked, trying for umpteenth time to strike a conversation with the pinkette who only spare a glance at her direction before redirecting her gaze on the road in front of her.

"Nautilus Hospital." Lightning said as she shifts the car out to the highway out of Bohdum without losing speed. Good thing Fang was wearing her seatbelt like Lightning told her to or damn it, she could've been bouncing inside the car with Lightning's driving.

**That's all for now folks. :3 see you all in october or something. :3**


End file.
